I'm a Davis after all
by T.T.Bellice
Summary: Brooke is trying to find herself after she broke up with Lucas at Naley's wedding. It takes place during 4x7. Brooke tries to help Nathan with the loan shark. It's how I would love to see Brooke. It has potential for more if I ever find the time. WARNING: I've changed the rating. It was kind unexpected.
1. Knucklehead

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters of the TV series "One Tree Hill". The show created by Mark Schwahn and it aired on The CW. I do not claim any ownership over the characters or the world of OTH. The story I tell here about Brooke is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of the creator's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Any characters that are not in the show and created by me are also fictional and any semblance with real people is purely coincidental.

**She was jogging** early in the morning, a habit she picked up after her break up with him. It's not like she can go back to be her cheery self after she willingly gave up the only boy she was in love with for the happiness of her ex best friend. _Best friend_, she thought, _yeah right!_ She passed by the river court and what she saw made her stop and hide behind a nearby tree. There on the court, Lucas and Skills were playing around while they were giving Nathan and his companion worried glances. On the side of the court, some feet away from the two high schoolers, Nathan was talking to a man, who she wished she would never see with one of her friends, having a heated conversation. A few moments later the shady man was gone and her friend was alone and very unhappy. She made her way to him without giving herself away and waited for him to notice her. When he did, he frowned.

"What are you doing here so early Brooke?" He asked not really caring.

"How much?" It was the only thing out of her mouth and if he thought he had seen angry Brooke before it was nothing in comparison to what she looked like now.

"Wh... what?" He faltered. _She can't know! How does she know?_ He thought mortified.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me right now Nathan! Don't you dare!" Her voice was angry but low because she was sure if she was to yell right now, the whole Tree Hill would hear them. "I will ask one more time. How much?" Her eyes narrow as she asks again and her gaze locked in his. After a moment he dropped his head.

"Fifteen grand or win tonight's game by less than ten points." He admitted ashamed.

Her jaw dropped. They were screwed.

"Are you completely stupid?!" She shrieked and Lucas and Skills looked at them. "Go back to your game boys. It's nothing to do with any of you. I am mad as hell with Nathan right now." She said to them and turned back to the brunette boy in front of her. "Ok, I know you don't need a lecture right now. You need help. We need help." She said and started pacing back and forth. Nathan looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Are you crazy? What am I gonna do? We can't find that amount of money in such short notice! We will win the game with less than ten points and everything will go back to normal." He said confidently. It was Brooke's turn to look at him as if he was Hydra and istead of one head he had two.

"I don't know who is more stupid, you or a five year old." She said incredulously. "Do you really think he will leave you alone after this game? Are you mental or something? He is a loan shark you asshole! And the team goes to the finals after tonight! Do you think he won't have a say in that because you will abide by his will for tonight?"

"Brooke are you ok?" Lucas started his way to his ex and his brother when her voice stopped him.

"Luke, no offense, but this is between Nathan and me ok?" She glared impatiently to the blonde boy she so desperately tried to forget. She turned to his brother again. "Nate, I'm sorry to break it to you but he won't leave you alone after tonight. And if you shave points to the game while you are healthy everybody will smell something fishy!" She started pacing back and forth again.

"What do you sugge..." He started saying but she cut him off.

"Shh... let me think for a minute." She said and continued to pace for a few good minutes when she stopped in front of him.

"Ok, I'm gonna talk to daddy. I'm gonna ask him for the money. If that fails, you need to be sick today."

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen Nathan! No matter how many problems you had before in your life, you were always able to concentrate on basketball. Always. The statistics are out there for crying out loud! You left home, you got married, your wife left for tour, you got your wife pregnant... the only thing stable was your performance on the court. Do you really think that you can fool anyone if you do some mistakes during a match with this kind of importance? Hmm? There is no way they won't be reporters up your ass and bye bye scholarship... bye bye basketball. All it takes for point shaving is a rumor Nathan. So, whatever you do today... you play sick. Pretend that you have some dizzy spells or pretend that you want to throw up. Say some words to people that you don't feel well when they ask you... just play sick ALL day today so that when the time of the game comes and we don't have the money you can have an excuse for a bad performance. Do you understand me?" She asked firmly. He nodded looking away from her. Her heart went out to him.

"Is the money problem that big that you felt that he was your last hope?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. They cut the power to our apartment and Haley went nuts. I went to my dad before all these and he said that I shouldn't have draw the emancipation papers, that I was a man now and on my own. Oh yeah, he told me that I wasn't an investment that he was interested in. And then Daunte came and all these started. I couldn't go to my dad because he would start on me on what a failure I am and that I can't take care of my family. You know how he is and I couldn't do it. I know it's stupid and my pride got in the way but I couldn't do it Brooke. Please tell me that you at least understand, please?" He pleaded. She did understand though. She took a step forward and hugged him.

"I understand Nate. I do." She said quietly and they stood like that for a few seconds. She couldn't see her friend like that. Nathan was always strong. The only person he allowed to be vulnerable with was Haley and now, seeing him like that, made her want to help him even more. She pulled back and took his face between her hands.

"I will do whatever I can to find the money ok? But please, if I can't find it in time... practice your skills as an actor. Because it's not only your name and your reputation that is at stake here, but your baby's too. And for any future decisions that you make, make sure you consider the consequences for your family too ok? You are not alone anymore buddy." She said seriously and nodded once. With one last hug she turned and started jogging again.

"Hey Brooke?" His voice made her turn and look at him. She was a good distance away by now. "Thank you." He said loud enough for the other two to look at them curiously again.

"Don't thank me yet Nate." She said and started her run again.

Nathan stood there watching her leave and sighed. How would he explained it to Haley all this? She would kill him that's for sure.

A few feet away his brother was looking at him with a foreign feeling in his gut. He was beyond curious about what that was all about and he couldn't understand the jealousy he felt looking Brooke hugging his brother._ Will we ever reach a point that we are comfortable enough with each other to hug __like that_? He wondered as he saw the brunette disappear from his sight.

~ o ~

At 10.15, after the first part of the show was over, she went to the bathroom and checked all the stalls. No one was there. She locked the door and looked at her cell phone. _Here goes nothing_ she thought and formed the familiar number. He answered at the third ring.

"Brookie! What a surprise honey!" She heard his greeting and wanted to smile but she couldn't. Not yet.

"Hey dad. Good morning." She said and bit her lip.

"Good morning. To what I owe this morning call? Aren't you suppose to be in class young lady?" He asked a bit affectionately despite the effort to sound stern.

"Yes. I should be in class but I am in a bathroom stall to talk to you. I am in trouble dad." She said honestly and to the point.

Robert 'Ted' Davis was a lot of things and good dad wasn't one of them, he knew it. But when his little girl- yes in his mind his Brookie was still little- didn't call him daddy, it meant big trouble. And he might never win the "daddy of the year" award but he would do whatever he could for his daughter. 

"What kind of trouble? You are not pregnant are you? I'm gonna kill him! Give me a name!" Ted was now as alarmed as any overprotective dad would be.

"No, no! What are you talking about! I'm not pregnant! Are you crazy?" She was appalled at the idea of discussing something like this with her dad.

"Oh, ok then. That's good. What kind of trouble are you in then honey? I'm sure we can find a solution." He said calmly now.

She took a deep breath.

"Um... I need money... a lot of money actually and I need them until this afternoon. It's Daunte Jones dad." She said and started pacing around the bathroom floor. She knew she would have no time to say another word before her dad explode on her.

"WHAT!?" Ted shrieked in the phone. Brooke winced and pulled her cell away from her ear. "What the hell are you doing with that sleazy asshole!" He yelled at her.

"Daddy... please. Let me explain. Please?" She pleaded.

"Ok, Brooke. I'm listening." He said defeatedly.

"I have a friend..." she told him everything and waited for his reaction.

"What's his last name Brooke?" He asked eventually.

"What? Why do you ask?" she was nervous now.

"Brooke... his last name." He repeated.

"Scott. Nathan Scott. But dad..." She was interrupted.

"Scott? As in the mayor's son? That Scott?" He asked incredulously.

"I know, I know! But he can't go to Dan dad! He just can't ok? You may never have been around while I was growing up but Dan was even worse with Nathan despite him being around. The guy is an asshole dad. No, I'm not gonna apologize for my language. The guy is unfit to be a dad and the judge thought so too and let Nathan on his own when he asked for emancipation. How is he suppose to go to him and ask for the money now? Please dad. He made a mistake ok? He is pressured with school and basketball and he has a baby on the way. I want to help him. He is married to one of my best friends. Please? I know that I ask for a lot of money right now but... please? I've never asked for anything. The only other thing I've actually asked you was to let me stay in Tree Hill when you moved to Cali. Please dad. Do it for me, not for Nathan." She stopped talking and hold her breath in anticipation. After a while he spoke.

"Ok Brooke. I will transfer the money to your account and you can do what you want with it." He said quietly. The phrases '_you may never have been around while I was growing up' _and _'I've never asked you for anything'_ stuck in his mind and it was like a knife for him. What made him decide though was the allusion which was well hidden in the phrase _'...but Dan was even worse'_. It implied that although he himself wasn't as bad of a father as Dan, he was still bad. And to have his eighteen year old daughter subtly reminding him this fact, wasn't very good for him. He heard her squeal and he laughed.

"Calm down baby, calm down." He said into the speaker.

"Thank you dad. You don't know what it means to me. I promise you, I will return the money some day ok? You can put an interest if you want. I swear to you." She was so excited.

"No need to honey. But I would like to spend some time with you before you go off to college if you would be interested. I would love for you to spend some time with me in Los Angeles. We have some good beaches and I could teach you how to surf." He was anxious now. She was right that he wasn't around and he really wanted to try and be more of a father.

"Really?" She mumbled. She wasn't sure what he was planning. "Are you sure?"

"Look Brooke. I know that I am not much of a father ok. How about I start over? I want to get to know you. Please? Will you spend a couple of weeks here with me?"

"Yes. I would love to daddy. Thank you." She said, still shocked.

"No, I am the one who should be thanking you for giving me another chance. So thank you Brooke. I love you baby." He was kind of emotional.

"I love you too daddy." She nearly choked. The school bell sounded that moment and she flinched. "I need to go dad, the bell just rang."

"Ok, I will talk to my lawyer to transfer the money to your account now. Give me a call later to tell me how it went? If you have any problems call me and I will fly there to deal with him personally got it?"

"I will call you later. I will handle it just fine from here on dad. I'm a Davis after all. Bye daddy!" She said and disconnected the call. She was happy for the first time in weeks.

"That you are baby... that you are." Ted mumbled into the disconnected line more than two and a half thousand miles away.

~ o ~

Brooke was walking down the crowded hallway in search of a certain person. When she found him she smiled at him.

"Mouth! The person I was looking for. I need a favor to ask."

"What can I do for you Brooke?" He asked smiling.

"I want a good video camera to capture something with it and then in a matter of seconds I need the video to be uploaded and sent to my e- mail account. How much time do you think it will take from the moment the camera will stop recording until the video is in my inbox?" she asked seriously now.

"Well, it depends on the equipment we will use and how long the video will be."

"Well, the video will be maximum one minute and as for the equipment, that's why I came to you. What can you find me?"

"I actually have good lap top and I can borrow a video camera. What's going on Brooke?" He rarely saw the brunette so serious and determined.

"Well... let's talk business before we go back to the show Mouth." She said and dragged him with her in an empty class to explain what she needed him to do.

~ o ~

Next thing in her to do list was to find Nathan. She called him but he didn't answer. She sent him a text instead of calling again.

_Everything's under control so far. I found the money. No need to talk to Dan. xo _

Once she sent it she focused on her show, it went well. She was happy to see Nick there. He made her forget the big day ahead of her. Then Rachel appeared with the cover of the Maxim magazine. It was amazing to see her friend so happy. Then out of nowhere she told her that Nick hit on her and that she couldn't see him anymore because he was a bad guy. She looked at her friend carefully for all of two seconds and she knew she was lying.

"That asshole... I bet he was 'Brooking' himself with that cover of yours!" She stated trying to cover up how hurt she was with her, supposedly, friend.

"Wait, that's it? You are not gonna say anything else?" Racher wasn't happy.

"Please!" Brooke said like nothing happened. "He is good in bed, I'll give you that, but as you said before, he is just a rebound. I guess I am gonna have to find another one. And now that I think about it..." She pushed the redhead playfully "...you slut! Couldn't you leave one guy for me? You have all the male students at your feet after the cover came out! Couldn't leave one teacher for me?" she hoped she played her role good enough to fool the redhead for now.

Later, she had Nick telling her that Rachel had hit on him... _Drama even in a rebound relationship_ she thought. He told him that she knew.

"Look Nick, I don't want you to lose your job. If we pissed her off now she will go to the principle. So, let's cool it for a few days ok? Until she is sure that nothing is going on with us and then we can see each other again." She told him and he reluctantly agreed. She didn't have time for all of this today. _Why don't __bad __things come one at a time_? She thought and once again started to panic for the afternoon. She started to have second thoughts about her plan. That wasn't good. She needed some coffee and something sweet and she wasn't in the mood to listen to the teachers so she left school. In the way to her car, she spotted her least favorite person at the moment, her ex best friend. She wasn't in the mood for another one on one confrontation so she ignored her while the blonde called her name and continued walking toward the parking lot. She was unlocking her car when a voice stopped her.

"Skipping classes?" Lucas asked, trying to make small talk.

"Stating the obvious?" she asked back. Not wryly but not in the mood for small talk either. He raised his hands to placate her.

"I didn't mean anything bad, I promise. Where are you going? Do you want some company?" He asked unsure. He wanted to talk to her about this morning and what she was talking to Nathan about but he didn't know how to bring that up. She was ready to respond when her cell phone rang. She raised her finger as if to say "Give me a minute" and answered it.

"Hello... this is she... Ah, yes. It's good that he called. I forgot the policy... yes you are absolutely right... Oh no, not the whole amount. I need twenty thousand... Fayetteville? No, I don't think I can make it on time... In five hours but school's out at three o'clock. Isn't there anything else...? Really, that would be absolutely amazing. You would be doing me a huge favor... Yes. Thank you so much Mr. Bryant. You are a lifesaver. See you later. Bye!" She closed her phone and a happy smile appeared in her face. She exhale loudly "That was intense." She said to no one in particular and then her eyes fell on Lucas who was watching her carefully. "Oh, you' re still here. Look, I have some things to take care of so I guess I will see you around." She said and tried to get into her car again.

"What was all that about?" He asked curious and concerned. Twenty thousand dollars are too much money to have around. _And what does she needs so much money for_? He wondered.

"What makes you think that if I told you, you could handle it?" She asked having enough of him and his questions. She was already tired and it was only a little after noon.

"Try me. You know that I am here for you Brooke." He was telling the truth and he wanted her to believe him. The thing is that she didn't. And she laughed, my god did she laugh!

"What's so funny?" He was confused and a little miffed.

"You. You are a funny guy Luke. You couldn't handle my business when I was your girlfriend and you definitely can't handle it now, trust me. And besides..." She pointed somewhere behind his back "... don't you have your hands full with that one?" She said with a neutral face, without displaying any emotions. He turned and saw Peyton looking at them from a distance. He turned back to Brooke and he was a little angry now.

"I didn't know you could be so cold Brooke! She could really use her best friend you know!" He yelled at her. Brooke's face was transformed in seconds in a mask of ice. He backed up a step because he was a little scared of her at the moment.

"She gave up on her best friend when she picked her said best friend's boyfriend. She gets nothing else from me." She was hurt but didn't show it. _They can go "Brooke" themselves for all I care_, she thought and opened her car door. She disappeared within seconds leaving a mad Lucas looking at her empty parking space.

~ o ~

She entered the café and went straight for the counter. She saw Karen moving around and smiled. She loved that woman like a mother.

"Can I have a coffee and the biggest piece of chocolate cake you have please?" She asked playfully. Karen was happy to see the brunette. She hadn't seen her for a while now.

"Hey honey, go sit down and I will bring them to you." The older woman said kindly. She did as she has been told. She sat down in a booth and stared out of the window lost in thoughts until the older brunette brought her order.

"You seam miles away. And it's a school day and you are here instead of school... do you want some company?" Karen asked givint the younger woman a small smile.

"Sure. But I am not sure how much of a company I will be today. I'm kind of exhausted and my energy level is down... hence the chocolate delight in front of me." Brooke returned the smile.

"Anything you want to talk about?" The older woman asked concerned. She had some reservations about Brooke and Lucas in the beginning of their relationship in junior year but the young girl in front of her is totally another person from the immature cheerleader from nearly two years ago. She was proud to say that Brooke did grow up the most in comparison to the rest of her son's group of friends. It was nice to see the progress. She only wished that she would open up more. It was inversely proportional, the more she grew up to be the beautiful young adult she had no doubt she would be, the less she opened up to people. And she knew that her son had a huge part in that.

"I would love to but..." She trailed off.

"Brooke, you know that I am here for you..." Karen started but Brooke cut her off.

"Don't say that please! I am tired of that expression. In fact I am sure if I don't hear it again addressing to me I would be happy!"

"What did he do now?" Karen asked for she knew that Lucas much have been involved somehow. Brooke had the '_your son is such an ass'_ look on her face. Brooke didn't know how to answer this question but she tried.

"He always said that to me '_Brooke, I'm here for you for whatever you need'_, but he rarely was, if ever. I mean most times than not, I would find him taking care of my ex best friend. I mean, can you see Nathan not being there for Haley because he was busy helping his best friend out? Why should I have a stalker on my back to make Lucas wanting to spend time with me? It's not my fault I am not stupid enough to have my life on the internet in the name of Art and giving away an 'all access' invitation to every Tom, Dick and Harry with mental disorder to be obsessed with me!" Brooke said looking out of the window with tears gathering in her eyes.

"Brooke..." Karen took her hand in hers but the younger woman pulled it away.

"No, it's ok. I'm not gonna cry Karen. It's not worth it anymore." She said blinking rapidly to avoid the tears coming out.

"Please honey talk to me." The older woman begged.

"You have a lot in your plate as it is Karen. You don't need me to add to it. I'll be fine. It's just one of those days." The younger brunette reasured the older one.

"Don't do that. Don't close off like that. You build walls around you that one day will be impenetrable Brooke. That's not healthy."

"I know that. But it's the way I cope. At least if you don't allow anyone close there won't be a chance for them to disapoint you in the end. Speaking of disappointments..." She motioned with her head to something out of the window and soon enough Karen saw Dan getting out of his car and heading to the front of the café.

"You know that I love you Karen. Two years ago you were the mother figure I needed in my life and that won't change. Like you gave me advices in so many things since we've met, I will return the favor and if you are mad at me and you don't want to talk to me after that, it's fine. But I refuse to stand by and just watch you while you make one huge mistake. That man over there is not father material. He is an asshole and a big one at that. He can't take care of his own sons, how do you think he can take care of the baby of the brother he hated? I'm sure you know better than me of the things he did or didn't do for Lucas, but let me tell you what he said to Nathan when he asked Dan's help because they are struggling financially with Haley at the moment. He said that he had emancipation papers drawn and that it wasn't his problem anymore. That he needed to be a man and find a solution and that he wasn't an investment that he was interested in. So, if you think for a minute that _that_ asshole will be there for Keith's baby..." She trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence. She looked at the front of the shop. He was nearly there now. She kneeled in front of Karen and placed a kiss in her cheek.

"I don't have any plans this weekend. If you have some free time and you still want to talk to me, or you still want me to talk to you for that matter, give me a call." Then she touched her belly where a little bump was making it known that there was a baby there. "I love you baby. Take care of your mom and don't give her too much trouble. She has me for that." For the whole time she was there, she smiled for the first time, a true Brooke Davis smile, dimples and all. Karen smiled back and hugged her before she disappeared to the back door of the café just as Dan greeted the older woman.

~ o ~

Brooke drove around until she saw a little baker. She bought something to eat and with a huge cup of coffee she drove to the only place that could calm her down, the beach. She stayed there for a couple of hours before her cell phone rang and 'Nate' appeared on the small screen.

"What's up Hotshot?" She greeted playfully before continued. "Have you puked yet?" she teased.

"Ha ha! Very funny. I haven't convinced anyone before you sent the message. I think my career as an actor is over before it even started. Where are you?" He asked.

"The beach. Why?"

"Ok, do you want some company? I need to tell Haley and she will kill me and I figured if we talked to her together..." He stopped hoping she would help him a bit more.

"Are you high? There is no way in hell that I will be in the path of the wrath of one Haley James Scott when she finds out about this!"

"Please Brooke! Please? She will kill me and I want to know my kid when he comes. And Haley needs to be less stressed right now and I know that you being there will help her." Nathan tried to be convincing.

"He? It's a boy?" Brooke grinned. "I didn't know that you found out about the sex yet!" She nearly squealed.

"Um... From all the things I said you kept the 'he' part?" Nathan looked at his phone not believing what he was hearing.

"Well duh!"

"No, we haven't found out about the sex of the baby. It was wishful thinking on my part. But to the point... do you really want to raise my kid Brooke?" He asked determined to make her cave.

"Why would I want to raise your kid?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well, you are the godmother and since Haley will kill me she will be in jail and the godmother gets the kid, that's why."

"Are you trying to bribe me with godmother duties Nathan Scott?"

"Hell yeah! Is it working?" He asked hopefully.

"Hell yeah! Come to the beach at your beach house. I am at a spot a couple hundred feet north. We have a little over an hour before I need to go to the bank and get the money Nate." She instructed.

"Ok. We will be there soon."

"Wait. Where are you?"

"At Karen's café, why?"

"Bring me a chocolate cake. I want some sugar in my system. I'm dying here. And quick please. I'm nervous, so let's get it over with. I mean, how bad can it be?" She asked but she knew very well the answer.

"You have no idea. We will be right there. See you soon." He said and disconnected the call.

Fifteen minutes later she saw them coming her way. Nathan with a concerned look and a small package on his hands and Haley a little tired but happy. Then she saw something she wished she wouldn't for the rest of the day. Lukas and Peyton were a few feet behind the couple. She exhaled.

"Why did you invite them?" She hissed to Nathan pissed.

"I didn't! She did!" He quickly blamed his wife. What? He knew that Brooke would never hurt a pregnant woman.

"You mentioned the beach and they were right there with us. What was I supposed to do? I was polite, I didn't think they would come once you mentioned Brooke!" Haley whispered so the two blondes wouldn't hear her.

"Ok, ok. I will be magnanimous and I will let them be for today because I have more important things to do for now. Just remember that when you have to do another magnanimous thing and forgive your husband ok? If I am to do my good deed for today and leave them alone you sure can forgive the man you are in love with right?" She started rumbling now.

"What is she talking about?" Haley asked now concern written all over her face. At that time, Lucas and Peyton arrived.

"Hey guys." Lukas greeted them with his eyes on Brooke. From the look on his face she could see he had their last conversation in his mind.

"Hi." Peyton's greeting was a little more hessitant and weak.

The couple said a quick 'hey' back but the brunette remained silent ignoring them.

"So, what did she mean Nathan? What's going on?" Haley asked again.

"Before you start Nate, is that my chocolate cake?" Brooke's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"Yeah and Karen wouldn't let me pay." Nathan gave the small container to Brooke and she opened it.

"Mmm... yummy!" She took a bite savoring the flavor of chocolate in her mouth. Lucas then came forward and gave her a cup of coffee.

"This is from mom. She said that you were right and, if you want to, you two can have lunch at the café tomorrow at noon." He gave her a cup of coffee.

"Oh! Coffee! You can never have enough coffee! I will thank her tomorrow." Brooke said and took a sip.

"Any idea what she was talking about?" He asked impatiently.

"Of course. But it's non of your business." She said and continued eating her cake.

"Brooke, we are talking about my mom!" He was pissed now.

"No! We are talking about a conversation I had with your mom! And clearly, since she didn't tell you, she though that it wasn't your business! Deal with it already!" She raised her voice a bit. Lucas would have continued but Nathan stopped him.

"Dude, not now! I asked Haley here for a reason." He said and turned to his wife again. "Look Hales, about the money..." He started but he got interrupted again.

"Hold it a sec!" Brooke nearly choked on her cake.

"Brooke!" Nathan had had enough interruptions. He wanted it out already.

"No, this is important. Tutor-mom... you need to understand first that everything is under control, ok? We got a plan, we got the money and it's over by tonight's game. Ok?" Brooke started looking intently in her friend's eyes.

"Um... ok? What's going on guys? You are starting to scare me a bit."

"Oh, no no no no no! This is not our intention! We are here to reassure you that everything will be ok before tonight's game." Brooke stated firmly.

"What is gonna be ok? Baby, what is she talking about?" Haley asked Nathan with a complete blank expression on her face.

"I borrowed some money from a loan shark and he wants me to shave points at the game tonight or have his money back." He said quietly but it had the effect of a bomb.

"WHAT?!" Was the reaction from three different people but with the same high piched tone.

"Haley, you need to think of the baby right now! Stress isn't good for the baby honey." Brooke tried to divert the attention but ofcourse failed.

"Brooke! You knew about it?! Nathan what the hell?!" Haley started ready to explode.

"You knew about it! This is why you were fighting this morning? Why didn't you tell me?!" Lukas came dangerously close to Brooke's face and that was all it took for the brunette to loose it. And that was why Nathan wanted her there in the first place. No one goes off like Brooke Davis. Not even his wife.

"What is your problem?! I don't report to you and my world doesn't revolve around you! I have more important things to do than me running to you to solve my problems! And I didn't choose this. I was running this morning and I saw him talking to this guy. You were right there playing hoops with Skills for god's sake! Right under your nose and you did nothing! And since we are at it, what would you do even if you knew? Let me tell you what would have happened! That knucklehead over there..." she pointed to Nathan without looking at him "...would have convinced you that it's nothing and for you to mind your own business. You would let it slide and tonight he would shave points at the game trying not to be obvious about it thinking it would end there. Then you would have, somehow, figured it out and you would yell at him and point fingers at him as if that would help the situation. And if or when it all settled down you would say a mawkish 'I'm sorry' and you would expect to everything be ok! Did I miss anything?" She looked at him with fire in her eyes. Then she looked at Haley a bit calmer.

"Look, you have every right to be mad at him ok? I get it, it was stupid and he knows that he has to think before he acts next time because he isn't alone any more. Believe me, I lectured him already. But he was desperate. He went to Dan first and that turned out... yeah... not so well. Hey!" She said suddenly and looked at Nathan "Why am I telling her your story? You tell her. I will eat my cake." She said and sat down again starting eating her cake. All of them looked at her as if she was crazy.

She wasn't though. She was anxious and stressed and nervous. She wanted her sugar intake for the day and some more coffee. And above all, she wanted all of this done and over with so she could go back to her normal... no matter what the normal was. So, she sat there drinking and eating while Nathan explain the situation to the others. After a few minutes and a new lecture about how his actions have consequences to their child from Haley, the pregnant girl sat down next to the brunette.

"So, you have the money?" She asked quietly.

Brooke nodded and Haley wrapped her arms around her and started thanking her. Brooke shrugged it off.

"Where did you find it?" She asked her again.

"I called daddy. Sorry Nate, but I had to tell him the truth. He hates lying. In the beginning he didn't want to help cause you are a Scott so I told him about Dan too." Brooke said with genuine sad face.

"It's ok Brooke. It's not like there are a lot of excuses to come up with when someone asks their dad for fifteen grand." He smiled at her letting her know that it was to be expected anyway.

"He didn't say anything bad once I reminded him that all I ever asked him for was to stay in Tree Hill and he caved. He doesn't want the money back. He just _asked me_ if I wanted to spend a couple of weeks in L.A. and he would teach me how to surf. Got it? He asked me! I mean he never does that. Said something about how he wants to make up for all the time we... crap! Totally out of topic! But yeah, he doesn't want the money back so you don't have to worry about that." She smiled at the couple.

"Wow, he is being very generous but we will find a way to give him the money back Brooke. It's too much!" Haley exclaimed. Brooke smirked.

"Like I said don't worry about it. Because of this I get to spend two weeks with my dad. That never happened in the eighteen years of my life, so thank you for taking rushed decisions Nate!" She laughed to let him know she was joking.

"Glad I could be of service!" He mocked her and all three of them laughed. The two blondes felt out of place with this conversation.

"Ok tutor mom. You need to focus more on the baby and less at this ok? We got it under control. I talked to Mouth. I didn't tell him anything about you Nate. I asked him if he could recorder a video of me giving someone some money so that I can have proof that he received it. He said he would. Then let's hope he gets the hell out of our life. Dad offered to come and deal with him if we run into any problems." She sighed.

"Nervous?" Haley asked knowingly.

"Yeah. I just want it over with." She looked at her clock and sighed again. _Time to go to the bank_, she thought before she spoke again. "I don't know when exactly the exchange will take place. Probably before the game because Mouth is the speaker but I am sure that by that time players and cheerleaders will be out on the court. I want you to look out to me the time of the exchange. I will pretend to be scared so I want you to ask the rest of the cheerleaders to look at me and if they can tell that I am scared."

"Why?" Haley asked confused.

"For evidence if something goes wrong. If anyone asks, we can fabricate a story about him threatening me or something and the cheerleaders can verify how scared I was. That way, Nathan's name stays out of it." She explained.

"Brooke! You can't take the blame for it!" Nathan was appalled at the idea.

"Well, better me for a sex scandal than you for shaving points Nate. Basketball is your future, so it is that little guy's future too." She said pointing to Haley's bump. She saw her friend narrowing her eyes at her. "What? He is rooting for a boy! I'm with him in this one!" She said smiling. "I will spoil him rotten!"

"Yeah, cause if it's a girl you won't? I can only imagine the trips to the mall for baby dresses and little girly things. Just imagine all the accessories for a life size doll Brooke! And then her sixteenth birthday and the gown for her first formal or her prom... Who better to go shopping with than aunty Brooke?" She wiggled her eyebrows at the brunette who had a dreamy look on her face.

"Ok Nate, I've change my mind. I want a girl! Oh! It will be so perfect!" Everyone laughed at her.

"Thank goodness it's not up to you then!" Nathan shoved her lightly.

"Well, on that note, I am gonna go to the bank. See you in an hour at school!" She said and stood up gracefully. She drank the last sip of her coffee and she put all her junk in a small bag that she had with her. Then she gave it to Nathan. "Here, practice on the trash can for tonight's game. I expect you to win." She said and hugged him lightly. She heard a muffled 'thank you' and when they separated, she smiled at him in return. Then it was Haley's turn. The two friends hugged tightly.

"Thank you so much for your help Brooke. It's means everything to me." Haley didn't keep her voice low like Nathan.

"I know honey. It's ok." Brooke reasured. "Everything will be ok. You will see."

"If I can do anything in return..." She started and she felt the brunette pulling back a little.

"Now that you mention it, you can. I'm failing math, so if you can find me a tutor it will be great. Because I'm telling you, I am a step away to steal your keys to the tutor center and steal the math tests." Haley frowned and Brooke laughed. "What? I admit it crossed my mind but I'm fessing up, aren't I? Oh, make sure he is not cute or anything because I want to concentrate on the subject and not the tutor himself. Actually if it could be a girl it would be awesome! With my luck in guys recently you never know!" She laughed not caring who heard her or not.

"You got it." Haley laughed not caring either.

The four of them watched her retreating form for a few moments, each one deep in thoughts and with different emotions. The couple had only respect and gratitude while the blonde duo had jealousy and anger for the brunette... each for different reasons...

~ o ~

Her trip to the bank was successful. She met Mr. Bryant and he gave her the cash. She asked if she could have a checkbook for the rest of the money in her account. He, of course, complied to her wishes. Then she explained to him how two of her best friends were married and they were both so young so they would like to have someone to give them some advice about managing their income and any savings they had. He made an appointment for them with the bank's advisor for sometime after school next week. She thanked him profusely and made her way back to school.

When she arrived, the school was alive with energy. Everyone was optimistic for the game. One winning and the school was at the finals. She had no doubt that the boys would win tonight. Especially if what was about to do had the desired outcome. That would give Nathan, and even her Broody, a boost to their game. She went to the gym and found Mouth in the corner at the opposite side of the bleachers. She gave him a few last minute instructions and went to the locker room with the rest of her squad to put on her uniform. She told Rachel to take the lead until she gets back. On the raised eyebrow she received from her, she just smiled and said she had to do something before the game started. She didn't elaborate, she just left.

Ten minutes before the game started everyone was on the court and Brooke was on the bleachers waiting for the scum to make an appearance. He did along with his right hand man and headed straight to the first row of seats. She frowned when she saw him looking at Nathan with a smirk plastered in his face. _He who laughs last, laughs best asshole_, she thought and made her move. She gave a nod to Mouth to start recording and made her way to the two men in the front of the bleachers. She started thinking all the things that could go wrong tonight in order to get in the mood and act scared. She pretented to look around her so she saw the cheerleaders looking at her as did Nathan and Lucas from the court. She gave her squad a tight, shaky smile.

She approached them and said something to the ear of a very excited freshman who was sitting next to the scum. The poor guy nodded with a grin and left. Brooke sat down on the vacant seat and looked a the man next to her who looked back at her. The brunette, without saying anything, pulled out of the brown paperbag she was holding two wads of cash and handed them to him with shaky hands. She hoped the video could catch it but she wasn't sure. She just thought it was a nice touch to add shaking into the picture. She looked one more time around with a scared expression on her face and then touched her hair- her signal to Mouth to stop recording and start uploading the video. She saw him giving her the thumps up and she smiled relieved and turned to Daunte with a smirk.

"What's this?" He asked her.

"Your money of course. Fifteen grand per your request. Straight from the bank. As you can see there will be no point shaving tonight or any other night for that matter." She said sure of herself.

"What are you talking about? What have you done?" He was angry now and she could see the other man fidgeting in his seat. She grinned at them.

"You see the boy with the camera and the laptop?" She pointed at Mouth before she continued. "He now has you on video accepting money from a scared cheerleader in a highschool basketball game. A few clicks and the video goes up on youtube with a catchy title and in every news station in the country. Let's see what that will do to your business. Nice huh?" She laughed.

"You bitch!" The sidekick tried to get up but she shook her head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you think I am bluffing give me a sec to prove it to you." She said and dialed Mouth's cell phone and put it on speaker.

"Hey gorgeous? What can I do for you?" The three of them saw Mouth talking to his phone and the two men gritted their teeth.

"Give me an update on the video please." She said lightly.

"As you instructed me... I uploaded it and it's ready for use. If I see anything suspicious I upload it on youtube. I have already sent copies of it in ten people's inbox. You are good to go B."

"I owe you big time for this honey." She smiled across to him and disconnected the call. "Now, you have your money, so get the hell out of my gym. If I see you or any suspicious looking men around any of my friends or around school, the video will go public. If something happens to any of us, the video will, again, go public. If there are any rumors about Nathan and point shaving, you are going down. So you see, the video is our security net. There is nothing left for you here, so go and don't let the door hit you on the way out." She smirked and stood up. "Oh, I almost forgot... the mayor sents his regards." She narrowed her eyes on the guy and with one final smile she left.

She made it on the court at the same time the final whistle sounded for the game to begin. She smiled brightly at Nathan and nodded once before she made a bee line to her squad. Haley hugged her tightly.

"It went well. We will talk later ok?" She reasured the pregnant girl smiling.

~ o ~

The game went well. Nathan gave the performance of his life. He was on fire. All the pent up emotions of the last couple of days made him unstopable. Lukas on the other hand did good but not so great. He was still mad at his brother and his ex girlfriend so he was a little preoccupied during the game. Brooke and Haley were smiling and cheering all the time while Peyton wasn't even in the gym. That bothered the brunette. She knew that the blonde had problems with crowded places but she didn't think she could miss tonight's game. Maybe the problem was deeper than she thought. She hated herself for caring so much so she pushed all thoughs of her ex best friend out of her mind and tried to focus on the mini celebration in front of her. She saw Nathan and Haley kissing and all the other players and cheerleaders hugging and smilling. Her gaze fell to her Broody. She wanted to cry. She caught herself though and started her way to the locker room. Half way there, she felt someone lifting her up and turning her around. From his laugh she knew it was Nathan and she relaxed. She started laughing with him and after a few moments he put her down and hugged her tightly with Haley watching them nearby.

"Thank you Brooke. Tonight was all thanks to you. So thank you." He said sincerely.

"You are welcome buddy but you did the job!" She laughed at him.

"I wouldn't without you and you know it. How about we celebrate tonight? Our house in an hour?" he suggested to the brunette looking back at his wife questionably. She smiled and nodded.

"How about I cook? It's a special occasion and the traditional pizza after a game doesn't seam appropriate. Is lasagna ok?" She asked the brunette.

"I will tell you what. Today was a difficult day for all of us and you are pregnant. How about you rest for tonight and you can do the cooking tomorrow. It's been ages since I last had homemade food so one more day won't hurt. For tonight let's do the traditional pizza. Is that ok with you two?" She asked unsure.

"Sure. Whatever you want. Um... who do you want there?" Nathan asked unsure. He risked a glance at his brother who was still on the court talking to some guys.

"Oh... eh... it's ok Nathan. They can come, both of them. But let's not make it a party ok? A small gathering would be great. You can invite the rivercourt guys and I will talk to Bevin and Teressa. I will bring the beers ok?"

They talked some more and they separated. Brooke stuffed her whole trunk in beers. They were cold too. She laughed when she saw Nathan's jaw hit the floor.

"What did you do? Bought the whole liquor store? We will only be fifteen people tops." He reminded her.

"I know but we have tomorrow too and then it's better to have more than not enough. Did anyone showed up yet?" She asked not helping him bringing the beers inside.

"No, not yet."

"Good, come inside. I want to talk to you and Haley alone."

The couple was sitting in the sofa and the brunette was pacing in front of them a bit nervous. She didn't want them to think she was oversteping any boundaries.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Haley asked starting to feel nervous herself.

"Look Nate. Don't get mad ok? I could have gone to Haley with this and not say anything to you but that wouldn't be fair to your relationship. I couldn't put her in a position to keep a secret from you. It's just that I don't want you to think that I think any less of you or that I don't have faith in you to provide for your family..." She got interrupted by her friend.

"Brooke you are rumbling. What are you talking about?" He asked couriously.

"Ok." She said and pulled a small paper from her back pocket and she handed it to him. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he saw what it was. An eighty thousand dollar check with his name on it.

"Brooke!" He cried and stood up.

"I know, I know! Before you say anything though listen to me ok? You are my friend and you are married to one of my best friends. You have a child on the way and you are going to play college basketball starting next season. Practice, classes and games won't allow you to have a job Nate. This is to make your life a little easier. I don't doubt that you can provide for your family, I swear to you. But you said that I can be a godmother and this is it. This is me trying to give my godson a good start, ok? I don't..." Her voice disappeared as he put her in a bear hug. She sighed and relaxed in his arms. She felt something wet on her bare shoulder and pulled away. She saw him wiping a tear. He looked a the check again.

"Brooke... this is too much. Not even my dad..." He trailed off, he couldn't think right now. He showed the check to Haley and she almost screamed.

"Brooke!" She was in her feet in nano seconds eyes still on the check.

"Listen to me, both of you. Money is stressing you out Hales!" She pointed to her belly. "It's not good for the baby! This is for the baby! And Nate, if it makes you feel better, you can give the money back when you have your first multi- million contract in the NBA. Come on... please? It's not like my dad needs them right now. Please?" She pleaded with them to understand and accept the check. They looked at each other for a few moments before Haley nodded to her friend.

"Thank you Brooke. I don't really know what to say." The pregnant girl was actually lost for words.

"Don't say anything. I don't do it for you to thank me. I want to help. And it's only the three of us that will know about it ok? We will never speak of it again. Oh, and I forgot!" She opened her bag and pulled out a small wad of cash handing it to Nathan. "Five grand in cash. You need a family car that has room for a baby seat in the back sometime in the future. I just thought that when you go and search for one that maybe a couple of grand before the sale maybe will look good to the dealer and they will make you a better deal or something. And lastly..." She gave Haley a paper with a date on it. "I don't know if you need one but I talked to the bank manager today and I made an appointment for you two to talk to someone about what to do with your check and what is the better way to use it. Of course it's not necessary for you to go. I just... I would have no idea what to do if I were you and I would like someone to point out my options, that's why I did it. We can cancel it. What?" She asked when she saw their faces. Haley was crying and Nate was really close to tears too. They both hugged her tightly and didn't let go for a long time.

There was a knock in the door but the emotional couple didn't want to move. Haley was still crying a little and Nathan was still out of it.

"Huh... guys? The door." They didn't move. Brooke sighed and continued patting their backs. "It's open!" She said a little louder so she could be heard to the people outside of the door. Then Lucas and Peyton got inside.

"Hey." They said in unison with raising eyebrows when they took in the scene in front of them.

"I know right?" The brunette mouthed to them rolling her eyes. "Nate? You need to snap out of it. We have company." She tried with her male friend since he didn't have the small matter of hormones to think about. It worked and he pulled back from the brunette kissing her cheek.

"Thanks again Brooke. You will never understand what that means to me." He said pointing to the money and check in his hand. Then he took the small piece of paper from his wife's hand. "Um... I am gonna go... take care of that ok? We'll be right back." He kissed Haley, took her in his arms and together they went in their room.

"What was that?" A curious Lucas asked.

"Whew! Hormones! I don't know who has it worse, Haley who has to deal with the hormones or Nate who has to deal with Haley dealing with hormones!" She chuckled a little. "I'm gonna bring the beers from my trunk inside and put them in the fridge." She said quietly and moved to go outside.

"Um... you want any help?" Peyton asked unsure how the brunette will take it.

"Sure, why not? We will finish quicker that way." Brooke replied taking the two blondes by surprise. "Lucas can you make room in the fridge?" She asked in a civil manner. He nodded still confused at her change in tone with them.

The two ex best friends made their way out of the door to the brunette's car as the blonde boy went to the fridge. Before the reach the car though Peyton started talking.

"Brooke... I don't want you to think that Lucas and I are..." but she got interrupted of course. The brunette was in no need for drama right now.

"Look Peyton. Today was a difficult and an emotional day. All I want is to unwind with some friends, have a couple of beers... or five... and have a good and relaxing evening. I'm in no mood for fights, verbal or otherwise. If you can't play nice for a few hours tell me now and I'm gone. I don't care about whether or not you are together with Lucas and what you do or don't do together or otherwise. There will be no snide remarks or evil looks on my part ok? Tonight is about Nathan and Haley. Can we agree not to bring our triangle drama out for one evening?" Brooke asked in an even tone. Not demanding but not ready to budge either. The blonde nodded disappointed. She wanted to talk to the brunette but she could see that it wouldn't happen tonight.

The brunette opened the trunk and the blonde whistled impressed.

"I don't know what would you do if the cops had stopped your on your way here!" She laughed.

"I would have probably flirt my way out ot it!" The brunette said shrugging and smirking.

"Yes you would. It's like I can picture it. _Officer, are you sure that we need to go in all that trouble? Can't I do anything to change your mind?_" The blonde said in the best "Brooke" voice she could master and played with her hair biting down on her lip trying to mimic the brunette.

"You bitch!" Brooke laughed. She opened a beer and threw the cap to the blonde. "I don't sound like this!" She chuckled and took a sip of her beer. She motioned for Peyton to help her with the plastic crate. She tried to move it but then she gave up.

"You know what? I brought them here, the least the boys could do is bring them inside. They have muscles for a reason!" She says and gives one bottle to Peyton.

In the meantime, back in the apartment, Lucas made room for the beer. It wasn't that difficult. It was Friday evening and he knew that Haley did all the shopping for the week at Saturday, so the fridge didn't have many things inside. He put all the things inside in one shelf and left the other three for the beer. He didn't know what else to do so he went to check on his brother and sister in law. He figured that the girls could use the time alone. He could hear them laughing. He knocked on the bedroom door twice.

"Hey, it's me." He said softly. The door opened and Nathan appeared with eyes a little red. He could see Haley in the back sitting on the bed, calmer than before. "Hey little brother, is everything ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, don't worry about it. It's happy tears. But I can tell you one thing big bro! If you let that girl slipped out of your hands for something less that what Hales is to me... then you are more blonde than people give you credit for." Nathan said seriously, patted his brother on the back and went outside to help the girls bring the beer inside. It was time to relax and have some fun. He would thing a way to thank Brooke properly another day.

Haley smiled at her best friend. She was a mess. She needed to go to the bathroom to clean herself up. On her way out of the room she hugged Lucas.

"I love you Luke. I just hope that letting Brooke go will not be the worse mistake that you made." She said seriously and disappeared down the hall.

Lucas remained in his position for a little longer contemplating what his brother and best friend said to him. What did Brooke do this time to have this reaction for the couple? He wasn't sure if he would ever know.


	2. Confessions

Consequences. That's all there is in life. Consequences. I mean, think about it... What is the most important think in life? Let's go with love as a first answer. Loving someone... anyone... has its consequences. When you love someone, platonic or not, you do things for them. You cheer them up when they are brooding, you hug them when they need it, you give them your shoulder to cry on when it's necessary and to put it simply, you are there for them either to share their burden when it's too much for them or to share their joy and be happy for them when it's their moment to shine. But love has consequences. Because loving someone puts you in situations that you don't like to be in. Loving someone is something powerful and some times so painful that you wish that love wouldn't exist any more.

The same thing happens with any answer you give to the question, what is the most important thing in life? You can answer with anything you want like family, money, forgiveness, choices, feelings, knowledge, happiness, how you feel about yourself... anything you want. Well, the way I see it the consequences of the thing you think is the most important in this life is what is important in the end. And I will explain. Everything has consequences. Your family, your money, your forgiveness, your choices, your feelings, your knowledge, your happiness, the way you look at yourself... and so on. So, what do you do when all of the above have consequences on the people you love? How do you decide who will get hurt in the end of the day? How do you make a choice with the knowledge that you have and be ok with yourself for the happiness or the hurt that you caused? And what about forgiveness? How do you go and forgive people when you know that you are bleeding and you are dying inside?

I have no idea what I am talking about. I am currently lying in my bed and looking at the ceiling of my room. Tonight was bizarre. It's the only word I can think about that it fits. I had a kinda weird conversation with Nate first thing in the morning...

_Flashback_

"Come on sleepy head, wake up. You need to take a shower and go to Karen's Café. You have lunch plans with her remember?" A voice said and the brunette who was sleeping on an unfamiliar bed a moment before, she was now on her feet... and regretted the sudden move instantly.

"Ahh..." She groaned and fell back on the bed closing her eyes again and wishing silently for someone to put her out of her misery.

"Here. Some Advil and a bottle of water. Trust me, when you get into the shower you will feel better." The same voice said sounding familiar but in her state she couldn't place it. She opened her mouth and two pills dropped in it. She extended her hand and moved it around until someone gave her the bottle. She groaned again and with the help of the someone who owned that familiar voice, she raised her head and drank half the bottle. She passed out cold again.

The next time she opened her eyes again she felt slightly better. She looked around and recognized Nathan and Haley's bedroom. She panicked instantly and flew out of the door. She went to the living room, which was one whole space with the kitchen and saw Nathan spread out on the couch watching statistics on ESPN. When he heard her barging in he pushed the mute button and smiled at her.

"Hey, I didn't think you would be up for at least another hour. How's the head?" He asked smiling and with a soothing voice trying not to hurt her more than she already was hurting.

"Please tell me we didn't sleep in the same bed? I mean your wife was here for god's sake! What the hell did I do? Is she mad? Please Nate..." She started rumbling before Nathan got to her and took hold of her arms.

"Hey now. Calm down. You slept in our bed with Haley and I took the couch ok? Relax. Sit down." He told her reassuringly and pulled her towards the couch. He went to the fridge and grabbed a carton of juice and a glass from the counter. He gave them to her. "Drink. You will feel better." He instructed and she nodded. She drank two glasses of juice before she looked at the brand.

"Hey, my favorite." She smiled weakly at him.

"I know, you told me after... after that night so many years ago and I went shopping earlier." He said hesitantly and looked away from her embarrassed.

She nearly choked on air.

"Don't bring back that night! I was drunk out of my ass and you were dating Peyton!" She said mortified that he still remembered. Then another thought occurred to her. "Tell me that you destroyed that tape?" She asked suspiciously.

"Relax B. Of course I did. After that fight I had with Haley about porn I destroyed everything I had everywhere. And I wasn't with Peyton that night. We had broken up!"

"Somehow I don't think she will see it that way." She said and then she added quickly "NOT that she will have the opportunity to find out!" She glared at him. He raised his hands in the air.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone B. Relax and drink some more juice ok?" He smiled reassuringly at her. She nodded again.

"What happened yesterday anyway? I don't remember much. Did I make a spectacle of myself one more time? Damn it! I promised myself I would stop doing this!" She was angry with herself for drinking so much.

"Not really. You were actually really quiet. The pizza came, we all ate while drinking and cracking jokes. Then we started playing games. You made a few comments here and there but other than that you just sat there drinking and listening. We were in the middle of 'California Kings' when you didn't participate in a Thumbmaster's request. When we looked at you, you were passed out. So, I put you to bed. Around midnight Haley said she was tired so she went to bed too. We stayed for a couple of hours more so I took the couch. And you didn't actually drink a lot. You must have been just tired and emotional and you know that alcohol affects us depending on our mood." He filled her in on the night's events.

"I guess you are right. I'm gonna use the bathroom to clean myself up and then I will go to Rachel's for a shower. What time is it?" She asked.

"Ten thirty. Haley asked me to remind you about your lunch plans with Karen. I actually woke you up before only to give you some painkillers so that you don't have to deal with headache later."

"Thanks Nate, you are the best." She told him with a smile before she disappeared into the bathroom.

They had said their goodbyes and she was next to her car ready to get in when she heard him calling her name. She turned around to face him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Thank you." He said emotionally and hugged her. She smiled.

"Nate, I told you..." She started but he didn't let her finish.

"I know what you said Brook. That there is no need to thank you and all that. But you don't get it. You are the only other person other than Haley that has faith in me. Whitey doesn't count because it's basketball. Not even my parents Brooke! And yet here you are even after I screwed up with the loan sark! That means the world to me. And I promise you that I won't let you down." He was so emotional and if they continued like that he would make her cry.

"Nate, I'm your friend. What did you think I would do? I would kick you when you were down? If anyone knows how it is to screw up it's me. And if anyone knows that after a screw up the only thing that helps is for someone to give you another chance it's still me. And we have the same situation with our parents really. I just did what I would want to be done to me if I were in your shoes. So, don't mention it." She smiled and patted his back.

_End of flashback_

And after that emotional bonding, I don't know what else to call it, with one of my friends I had an even more emotional conversation with my dad over the phone. I mean I know that he helped me yesterday and gave me a hundred thousand dollars but I kind of thought that everything would go back to 'normal' or at least as normal as things are with my dad and I. You know, back to ignoring me and not call me again until a couple of days before our arranged two week vacation to tell me that it's cancelled. What? You can't blame me for my thoughts, it's not like he didn't do it before. So you can imagine my surprise when we had the conversation that we ended up having.

_Flashback_

She parked the car with five minutes to spare. She locked it before she heard her cell phone in her bag. 'Daddy' flashed in the screen. "Shit." She mumbled.

"Hi daddy!" She greeted cheerfully hoping he wouldn't be mad for not calling him yesterday.

"Don't 'hi daddy' me young lady! I told you to call me yesterday!" Ted said sternly.

"I know dad! I'm so sorry. But everything went well. I asked a friend to record the meeting and me giving him the money. I told him that there will be no point shaving tonight or any other night with our team. I let him know about the video and told him that it's our security net if something happens to any of us or if I see him around school again. He left after that." She said in a rush.

"I want the video Brooke." He said still a little mad she didn't call the night before.

"Ok, I will send it to you when I go home." She said silently.

"Brooke, when I ask you to call me after an event like last night's, I expect you to call me ok?" He asked seriously.

"I know, I know dad! I just forgot. After the game we had a small gathering of friends. And no, not a party! Just a few friends. We were at Nathan's to celebrate the team making it to the finals. We ate pizza and drank some juice... that's it." She said as fast as she could hoping he would believe her.

"Brooke!" He said still a little sternly.

"Ok fine, it wasn't pizza and juice but pizza and beer." She admitted meekly. "But I swear it wasn't a party. We were like ten, twelve people tops. And that's the truth, I swear." She heard him sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Brooke, contrary to what you believe, I am not ancient and once upon a time I was a teenager too. Your generation haven't invented the fake ID you know." He cleared his throat. "Probably I shouldn't have admitted that but still. Baby, all I want to know is that you are being responsible. I'm not naïve and I know that everybody drinks at your age. I just want you to be careful, can you promise me that?" He asked tenderly.

"Yeah dad, I can promise you that I'm being careful. And the truth is that this year I am not as bad as at the beginning of highschool." She wasn't sure she could keep the tears from falling.

"I know baby." He nearly whispered.

"How do you know?" Now she was curious. He wasn't around to know that.

"I had a lengthy conversation with Karen Roe this morning. She must be an amazing woman and she speaks very highly of you and how much you have changed the last two years. But to tell you the truth, I can hear it in your voice you know? I somehow can't imagine the Brooke of three years ago to call me and ask me to help her friend. Unless it was Peyton. How is Peyton by the way?"

"I don't want to talk about her daddy. We are not friends anymore." She said and sulked.

"There's my baby! You sounded so much younger for a moment there!" He chuckled. "Glad to see that you are not _completely_ another person! Ok, no Peyton talk. I have a question for you. Where are you sleeping these days?"

She gulped and for a minute she didn't answer. The colour left her face.

"Brooke?" He asked impatiently.

"Daddy, I can explain! Before you take the next plane and drag me all the way to Los Angeles pulling my hair let me at least explain!" She rushed out.

"Don't exaggerate honey... I'm listening although you gave me a great idea!" He laughed.

"Daddy!" She whined.

"Brooke!" He warned.

"Ok, ok. Um... well, you remember Haley and Nathan? Well..." She tried to explain the best she could but came up with the truth. She couldn't lie to him. "So, yeah... I gave them the apartment when his mom started mixing alcohol and pills. I mean, can you believe her? She chose the stupid pills instead of her own son!" She ended the story.

"Yes, I understand that but this doesn't answer where you are staying." He could believe it. It's not like he chose Brooke over his work very often. Not that he was proud of it but he understood.

"Oh... with a friend. She is in my squad. Her name is Rachel."

"And her parents are ok with you staying there?"

The second she took to answer was all he needed to know that something wasn't quiet alright.

"They don't seem to mind." She admitted meekly.

"Brooke." He warned again.

"Um... they aren't around." She said reluctantly.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Um... business." She mumbled softly sighing.

"Oh." He said understanding her reluctance. "Um... ok." He cleared his throat. "Anyway... I'm guessing you have spent the money you had for living arrangements to the first apartment, correct?"

"How do you know that?" She got over the awkwardness fast. Now she was stunned.

"Well, as you pointed out yesterday, you are a Davis." He chuckled. "I talked to Karen for your living arrangements..." She didn't let him finish.

"There is no way I am staying with Karen! I prefer to come to Los Angeles!" She raised her voice slightly with panic. But it was true. There was no way she would live with Lucas after what happened between them.

"If you let me finish please! I thought you would have a little more faith! If not in me, at least in Karen!" He said disappointed. More with himself than Brooke really.

"Sorry." She sulked again.

"I put Carla on apartment hunting duty this morning. I asked her to bring me a list with apartments and I would choose for you. I hope you like it. It's modernly furnished, with two bedrooms and two bathrooms. The master bedroom has an en suite bathroom actually and it has a huge closet. I thought you would like that." He knew her obsession with clothes. "The extra bedroom is for friends to crash at your place and not use your bedroom." He said quickly and continued. "It has a big living room with a small kitchen area on the side. Somehow, I don't think you will be using it very often." He said laughing. "Oh, I forgot to mention that you will have to share the pool with twelve other people who live in the apartment complex." He waited to hear her reaction but nothing came.

"Brooke? Are you still there?" He asked.

"Yeah... um... it's just... I don't know what to say dad! It's too much." She really didn't believe that she deserved that. After all he had given her money for an apartment already. It wasn't his fault or decision to give the apartment to her friends.

"I actually expect something in return for this." He said and he had no idea how she would react.

"Oh yeah? What is it dad?" She asked not knowing what to think.

"Well... Stop failing math! If you don't, we will spend the two weeks bonding time during the summer with math equations and problems instead of surfing. And no, this isn't a joke Brooke. Start studing math. Don't let me see an F again! And I am sure English and Philosophy can use a couple of hours more studying during the week huh?"

"Ho... how did you...?" She trailed off not being able to continue.

"I told you I will be more hands on with things regarding your life Brooke. That means school too. For every mark less than B- for the rest of the semester until you graduate, we will spend three days on the subject when you come for your visit. For example, if you have C+ on Calculus you will spend 3 days doing nothing but math here instead of surfing. It's your decision baby." He said and he waited for her to start yelling at him. It never came. Instead he heard her sniffle a little.

"Ok daddy. B- will be the worse mark from now on. I promise." She said, her emotions all over the place.

"Why are you crying baby? I'm not that strict..."

"No, no... it's not that... it's just... you've never done that before and... and you care dad. I mean, it shows that you care, that's all. And it's nice you know?" She said wiping a tear from her eyes.

Ted was shocked for a moment but then it was gone as quickly as it came. _Why would she believe that you care? It's not like you were around to reasure her when she needed you._ She thought to himself sadly.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry that you doubted that I care or that I love you. Because I do care about you and I love you... so very much Brooke. We have so many things to talk about honey. Can we have like half an hour a day to talk to each other until you come here and have a lengthy discussion? It's just... I can't be there physically for you so at least we can start with conversations over the phone. What do you think?" He asked hopefully.

"I would love that. I can ring you before I go to bed. That way the time difference won't be a problem." She replied excited.

"That would be perfect. Thank you Brooke. Now, if I'm not mistaken you have plans for lunch and you are late because of me. I will let you go."

"Don't worry about that. I was outside Karen's place when you called."

"Ok baby. Have a nice afternoon and call me tonight to tell me what you think of the apartment. Oh, I transferred some more money to your account. For things you might need for your new place ok?"

"Thanks dad. I love you." She said happy with the way things were with him.

"I love you do baby. Bye." He said and disconnected the call.

_End of flashback_

So yes that was a shock to my system. A nice shock, but a shock nonetheless. So, I was in a somewhat good mood when I went into the café to start my lunch with Karen. I even ignored the blonde couple, or not couple, or whatever they think they are these days. But then he had to make me feel like shit again! And then his mom was all sweet and took me shopping with Haley for my new apartment. Of course my good mood ran out the window the moment we start talking about my backstabbing ex best friend and my Broody.

_Flashback_

She entered the café with somewhat mixed emotions. She was happy with the relationship she was forming with her dad but now she needed to study more. Then she thought that she would have her own apartment again and that she wouldn't depend on anyone else or she wouldn't need to kiss ass like yesterday with Rachel... Yes, if studying a couple of hours a day was the price for that, she would gladly pay. She went on the counter. Haley was working today and was waiting for an order to get ready when she felt hands hugging her from behind. She turn to see the brunette grinning.

"Hey there Tigger! You seem happy. What happened? I thought you would be with a huge hangover after the night you had." She teased.

"Oh, your husband took care of that. He woke me up at nine to give me some Advil and water and let me sleep a bit more after that. He bought my favorite juice- I had three glasses mind you- and send me home to take a shower and come here to eat. I'm famished and I want coffee. Lots and lots of coffee. Where is Karen?" She looked around as she asks that.

"She will be here shortly. She said to place your order and grab a table. She won't be much longer."

Brooke ordered her food and went to sit down without saying anything to the two blondes that occupied the stand next to where she and Haley were talking. She bluntly ignored their greetings and continued walking. When she reached a table at the far and of the café, satisfied with her choice, she sat and waited for either the food or Karen to arrive. Without surprise, a certain Broody sat across her a few seconds later.

"Hey." He greeted her unsure.

"Hey." She greeted back uninterested in anything he had to say.

"Brooke, what's going on with us?" He asked not understanding the girl he still loved.

"What do you mean? Nothing is going on with us!" She said frowning.

"We were together for so long... what happened and we can't have a civilized conversation? Every time I try to talk to you we end up yelling at each other!" He explain his previous sentence.

"That's because every time you open your mouth you piss me off. And apparently vice versa. I don't really understand what you want from me Luke. Honestly. What do you want from me?" She sounded so tired, even he could tell.

"Brooke, we were friends before we started dating. Can't we go back there again? I mean you are the one who broke up with me and I am the one who tries to salvage a friendship with you!"

"God, you are just so dense sometimes, it's not even funny!" She said quietly. "Straight A student my ass!" She murmured under her breath. "I don't want to be your friend Lucas. I don't think I can. What I expect from my friends is what I give in return and I don't think you understand that concept. Your world revolves around one person and one person only. She says 'Jump!' and your only question is 'How high?' without thinking what consequences your actions have or who you hurt in the process! All my life, I was second best to my parents' business. I refuse to be second best to my boyfriend and I refuse to have my ex as a friend. I can't come to you to talk about any problems I have with boys because you are my ex. You can't talk to me about your relationship with her..." She pointed behind her "...because I don't want to know." Without looking back at Peyton, Brooke spoke again. "Look at her. She is so scared of being here after everything that happened with that asshole and she needs us... both of us... to be there for her. Yet I can't go to her, I can't reach out to her to help. I can't and, frankly, I don't want to. Because I'm tired Luke. I'm tired being there for a person that can only take but not give anything in return. I'm tired of caring for someone that doesn't cares back." She said nearly in tears.

"All this for a kiss?" He asked after a while not understanding a thing. The look of absolute desolation she gave him before she hide her face with a facepalm was the only indication he had that he screwed up... badly. When a second or two later she looked at him again, her face was a mask of ice.

"Get up and go. I don't want to talk to you right now. We can be civil to one another like yesterday night for the sake of other people when they are around but that's it. Go!" She hissed. She looked out of the window for the few seconds that took him to wrap his mind about things. He left at one point and without meaning to, she let the tears fall. A few moments later Haley appeared with her order and what it must have been Karen's order.

"And here is..." She stopped talking and put the plates down. "Brooke!" She tried to touch her but the brunette shook her head.

"Not now Haley." She pleaded with her friend. When she tried to say something she spoke more firmly. "Hales... not now!" The pregnant girl nodded sadly and looked behind them.

"Karen's here. See you later B."

She moved to get back to her work and crossed paths with the older woman. She just shook her head to give her a heads up that her lunch wouldn't be an easy one. Karen frowned. She was sure that by now Ted would have talk to the brunette and she would be ecstatic about the living arrangements. She couldn't understand what happened. She sat down in the seat where moments ago was preoccupied by her son and looked at the broken girl in front of her. She knew from the tension in her shoulders that one touch and she would break. She was torn. On the one hand, it would be good for her to cry like that but on the other hand, the café was not the place for something like that. She knew how proud the brunette was and she valued her privacy too much to let all these people see her like that. So they sit for a while without talking. A few minutes later the younger woman stopped crying and looked at Karen.

"I will be ok. Let's eat." She said with a small, tired smile.

"I know you will be. The problem is what you will go through until then." Said the older woman seriously.

They started eating and Brooke was surprised that she still had her appetite. She cleaned her plate pretty quickly. Karen laughed.

"Someone was hungry!" She teased.

"I know but in my defense I skipped breakfast and I don't think I ate more than two slices of pizza yesterday."

"Do you want to eat anything else?"

"No, I'm good. I will drink some more coffee. Haley promised me lasagna for dinner! I don't want to spoil my appetite by overeating for lunch."

"Celebrating anything tonight?" The pregnant woman said mischievously. Brooke looked at her with one brow raised. The glint in her eyes gave her away.

"You know! Haley told you?" She asked curiously.

"No, she didn't. Your dad called me and we had a conversation that lasted almost an hour last night after the game ended. He told me what you did. It was very generous of you and him to help Nathan and Haley."

"It wasn't generous. It was the right thing. And actually, when it comes to friends, it's not even the right thing. It's what friends do for each other. So, what else did you tell him? He asked a lot of things earlier when we talked."

"The truth. That you are not the girl you used to be a few years back and that I couldn't be more proud if you were my daughter. He asked about your apartment and I said that you didn't have one because you gave it to your friends. In my defense, I blurted it out without thinking and I apologize. Then we talked about you in general."

"What about me?" Brooke was concerned now.

"Non of your business." The older brunette said playfully. "Some things are between two parents."

The young woman winced.

"I hope all good."

"All good, don't worry. Then he called today. He explained to you about the new apartment?" She asked and when she saw Brooke nod she continued. "I went to see it. He wanted to make sure that it passes the 'mom inspection' as he put it. It's very good. You will like it. And he told me to remind you that it's only for a few months, don't go overboard because you go off to college in September. I made a list of the things you will need. Do you want to go shopping with me?" She suggested.

"You will come with me?" The young woman felt the excitement building up.

"Yes. Someone needs to hold you back of buying the whole store." She laughed.

"Sweet!" She exclaimed a bit louder than she had intended. 'Sorry' She mouthed to the few people who looked at her. "So, in a more serious tone, tell me about Dan. What happened yesterday?" She asked frowning slightly.

"I told him that it was great the he is changing his life around but I didn't want him to change for me cause it would never last and he would go back to resent me again. I said that I will never fully trust him again and that he will never be a father figure to my baby like Keith always was to Lucas. Then I told him something similar to what you told me about his own sons, so I guess that only time will tell if he has really changed. If he tries to make amends with Lucas and Nathan- whether or not they fogive him is irrelevant- then he really is making an effort. If not... we didn't lose anything. We knew how he was anyway." She said sadly.

"Are you afraid of raising the baby alone?" Brooke asked quietly.

"Yes. With Lucas I had Keith. I won't have anyone with this baby. Not even Luke since he is going to college. But it's ok I guess. Sometimes you do your best and you can only hope the outcome will be what you expected. I can't really complain you know."

They talked about a lot of things mainly their future plans while Brooke nursed another cup of coffee and Karen some flavored water. Some time during a pause at the conversation Haley came by their table.

"I finished for today Karen. Mike is here for his shift. Do you need anything before I go?"

"Not that I can think of. Thank you Haley." Karen smiled at the younger girl.

"Hey tutor mom! Are you tired?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"Not really. Today was an easy day, surprisingly. Why? What do you have in mind?" She asked hesitantly. The glint in the brunette's eyes was suspicious.

"Do you want to go shopping? Apparently I have a new apartment and I will need some things. Karen said she will come to make sure I don't spend all my money. How about we make it a girls outing?"

"Yes, that would be great. Let me tell Nathan that I won't be home for a while then!" She said smiling to the brunette walking away with her cell phone already in her hand.

~ o ~

They were walking around the center for a few hours already. Of course with two pregnant women the bathroom breaks were as frequent as Brooke's munchies for something sweet. Haley once teased her that she might be pregnant herself with all the eating she was doing lately but Karen didn't find it amusing. In the end the brunette reassured the older woman that she wasn't pregnant.

"It's just, after the break up I started running in the mornings. An hour every day. And I stopped the sugar in my coffee. Add that to the fact that I'm waiting my monthly visitor... I'm lucky I didn't gain ten pounds already!"

"How do you have energy for the running? And since when are you a morning person?" Haley asked secretly proud of the brunette.

"Well, actually it's the only good thing that came with the break up. My lack of interest in men gave me free hours in the night to actually sleep..."

"Brooke!" Haley was appalled with her friend.

"What?" the oblivious young girl stopped and looked at the pregnant teenager.

"Karen is in the audience!" She hissed.

"Please! She knows me for two years and I already had a pregnancy scare with her son! Mentioning that I have a sex life isn't news to her trust me. You are pregnant and you are practically her daughter for crying out loud!" Brooke was dismissive while Haley facepalmed herself.

"Some times you are impossible!" She shook her head.

"Tell me something I don't know." The brunette grinned. "Anyway, as I was saying, the extra time was to either run or study. I chose to run."

"Well, if you had chosen to study you wouldn't be in need of a tutor in calculus." Haley teased.

"Ha ha... It's a good thing I chose running. It's how I found out about the loan shark. I saw him talking to Nathan while he was playing basketball with Lucas and Skills at six thirty in the morning. So you should be happy... you brat!" The brunette said with a smile to show her friend that she was only joking. The pregnant teen smiled knowingly.

"How did you know what he was Brooke?" Karen asked curious to know how the young brunette recognized the loan shark. She was enjoying the banter between the two girls who loved so much. She could see the influence they had on each other since they first became friends. Haley was more outgoing and that was Brooke's thing. And the brunette was more level headed which it was always Haley's thing. Someone could argue and say that their relationships with the Scott brothers was when they started to change but the truth was that their friendship was what stabilized the changes in their character.

"I saw him one day at our house on one rare occasion that dad was home. He was angry when he left our house so I asked him who he was and he told me with a dark look that he was bad news and if I see him again to stay away from him. It wasn't rocket science. My dad is a businessman. So he must have been too. And when I saw him with Nathan I couldn't imagine what a businessman, which according to daddy is 'bad news', wants with Nathan so early in the morning. I put two and two together and I simply asked Nate how much he needed. But enough with this. It's in the past. What else do we have on the list Karen?"

"Well, I don't know if you wanted one but I wrote down do buy a toaster."

"Let's make it a toast maker. I love grilled cheese. Have you noticed if the apartment had a blender?"

"A blender? Do you even know how to use a blender?" Haley teased cheekily.

"You brat! I do know. It's the quickest way to drink your fruits. You wash them, you cut them in two- three pieces, you throw them into the blender you add some water or some orange juice and you push the button that mashes them. Then the only thing you need is a glass and you are good to go! See? You get so many vitamins and... eh... other good thingies... that only fruits have in only a few minutes of your time. It's the best invention ever!" Brooke said happily.

The two pregnant women laughed. And they laughed quiet for some time._ Brooke Davis... you gotta love her_, Haley thought fondly.

"Brooke, don't you think it's time to learn how to cook? At least some easy things like eggs, pasta or potatoes." Karen asked knowing that it would be futile. The younger girl would never be interested in cooking.

"You know what? I think you are right."

"I am? I mean I am! But you agree with me?" Karen and Haley had stopped walking and were looking at the brunette as if she had grown another head. There was no way that Brooke Davis would agree to that. No way!

"Yes you are. I need to start with easy things like breakfast. Scrambled eggs is my favorite breakfast and I should know how to prepare it myself. Then we have french toast and fried eggs and bacon along with omelets. After that we will go to pancakes and waffles. Ok, I need to see some videos first..." She trailed off in her own world for a minute while the other two were looking at her with their jaw on the floor. "Ok, you know what, let's do breakfast at my house next Sunday. I will cook for you guys. If it's edible then good, if not then we go out. How about it?"

"Um... Brooke are you sure? I mean..." Karen started but was interrupted soon.

"No, I'm sure. I promise I won't put the babies at risk. I will try all week. So tell me your favorite breakfast food."

"Eh... mine is raspberry pancakes with powder sugar and maple syrup." Haley said hesitantly.

"Toast with chicken sausages, bacon and fried eggs." Karen was even more hesitant than the pregnant teen.

"What about Nathan, Haley?" The brunette was undeterred.

"French toast with bacon, cheese and tomatoes. Sorry Brooke. You don't need to to all these. Whatever you cook for you, cook for us too. You know we are not picky."

"No, it's not a problem. It will give me something to do other than study actually. I need to better my grades because daddy said that for every grade less than B- I will have to do three days studying the subject during my stay in L.A. Can you imagine that? Being in Cali yet spending time _inside _the house doing schoolwork _after_ graduation? I don't even want to imagine it so I need to study. And since we are on the subject, do you mind if you take a look on my English assignment which is due Wednesday?" She asked Haley.

"Yes, sure." The poor girl was still in shock.

"Ok, what did you do to Brooke?" Karen asked seriously. She wasn't sure how to deal with _this_ Brooke. The whole day was a bit surreal. She had great conversations with the young brunette in the past but non was like the one they shared during lunch. And she knew that the girl had made great progress in growing up the last year or so but she was to far away from her usual cheerful self for her liking.

"What do you mean?" The young brunette stopped walking and looked at the older woman confused.

"Brooke you are not supposed to _want_ to know how to cook and you were supposed to whine and moan about your daddy demanding better grades! What is on your mind?" Karen asked concerned. She wanted to see the brunette growing up to the fullest of her potentials but not at the expense of her losing herself in the process.

"Well let's see. My best friend and my boyfriend were fooling around behind my back. I spend months being angry with them and I finally give them both another chance only to have them throw it on my face when they kiss in the library that horrid day that changed all our lifes." She pauses for a moment and looks at Karen apologetically and the older woman just nods sadly. "My boyfriend starts to push me farther and farther away. He goes away for days without even calling me. Then, two of my friends are getting married and the night of their engagement party my best friend confesses that she is in love with my boyfriend. We have a major fight and the next day minutes before we give our best mam and maid of honor speeches he confesses that he kissed my best friend but it meant nothing because I wasn't there and I don't understand the situation as if it was my fault. After the break up, when rumors that I'm pregnant are spreading like a plague while I'm covering for my friend, he nearly accuses me that I'm having Chris Keller's baby! After all the drama I can't sleep at my best friend's house any more and I go to Rachel's. What does she do to cheer me up? She signs me up to a date site... as a twenty three year old Peyton and hooks me up with Nick Chavez... Let's not linger to the shock of my life when I saw him in my class... as my English teacher! And yes... to my shame... I continued to go out with him. Rachel found out and made a pass on him and told me that he was the one who tried it on with her. Add to the picture my show and the fact that my knucklehead friend borrowed money from a loan shark and you have my life. Did I forget anything?" She asked wryly. "Oh yeah... my best friend was attacked by a psychopath and now she is afraid to be in public places with a lot of people or alone in her home. And I can't be there for her because I'm a shitty friend!" She finished defeated and looked away from the two women. She is too ashamed to look at them because she doesn't want to see the disappointment in their eyes.

Suddenly, she felt a body colliding with hers and two hands circling around her shoulders. She was shocked to Haley's comforting move. Then she felt another body next to her and another pair of hands around her waist and sure enough Karen was hugging her too. She was greatful until she heard some sniffles from both of them. Great, just great_! All these things bottled up for so long and when you go off, you do it __in front of__ two pregnant and hormonal women! __Nice work Brooke! Nice work!_ She looked at the two women in front of her and tried to make them sit in a nearby bench.

"It's ok. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you. You both know how I am when I am a bit stressed right? I just wanted to whine for a while. It's gone now, I promise you." She tried to reassure them but she really didn't know how to do it. She didn't even know why they were crying in the first place.

In the meantime, both the pregnant ladies felt bad for the brunette because she had to go through all that alone. And although they knew they shouldn't be crying but reassuring the brunette that she wasn't alone and that everything would be ok- and in Karen's situation to reprimand the brunette for having sexual relations with her teacher- they couldn't control their hormonal reactions. They cleaned up their face after a good cry session and they looked at the brunette.

"Peyton confessed her feelings for Lucas?" Haley said at the same time with Karen's "You have sex with your teacher?" They looked at each other and the older woman scowled.

"Sorry Karen." She said sheepishly. She then turned to Brooke again. "You are sleeping with Mr. Chavez?"

The brunette sighed. Somehow she knew that this would be the topic they would focus on. At least the older woman would.

"No, not anymore. I told him we can't see each other again. I'm sorry ok? It wasn't even my idea. I know it's not an excuse- and really I don't have one- but I'm done with this. I swear." She said and looked at Karen square in the eyes. The older woman sighed and shook her head disappointed.

"What were you thinking Brooke? This isn't a game." She admonished.

"I know, I know! I'm sorry." She hazel eyed girl said meekly.

"Are you sure it's over?"

"Yes. As I told you Rachel made a move on him to make me stop. Who knows what she would do if I didn't. She could go tell Turner and Nick could lose his job. It's not like I knew he was my teacher before I slept with him... but anyway... it's done. I can't take it back and it's not gonna happen again." She tried to reason with the other women although she knew what she did was stupid.

"Ok. Tell me about Peyton. What happened?" Haley wanted to stir the conversation away from the subject. She could see how uncomfortable her friend was.

"Well, she told me she had feelings for Lucas. She tried to reassure me she would not make a move, she wouldn't act on them. The damage was done though. Then, at your wedding, I told him I found out some things about him and Peyton and I would like for him to stay away from her for a while... you know... thinking that a little distance between them will help her rethink her feelings or make them go away or at least it will give me enough time to find a solution. Next thing I know he confesses about a kiss that happened... that day... in the library... He said it meant nothing and I had nothing to worry about... So in the end, I told him I didn't miss him and that I was in this relationship not for myself but for him and I broke it off. He still thinks I am angry at Peyton because of the kiss. He is _that_ dense." Brooke said looking blankly at some random spot.

"What about the kiss in the library? How do you feel about it?" Haley asked carefully. She didn't want to anger the brunette more.

"I could understand that kiss. I'm not saying I am but I could. All the tension and the fear that she will die and all that psychological things about wanting someone to be there at your last our... I could rationalize it like that and I could forgive it in the end."

"But?" She knew the anger was coming slowly. Anger and hurt.

"But how can I forgive Hales? I mean, she knows me better than anyone! She knows how I think, she knows how my heart feels! What does she expects me to do when she tells me that she is in love with my boy? I mean in what freaking planet I could ever be with the boy that she loves and be happy?! She knew the moment she told me about her feelings that Lucas and I would be over! Because there was not a chance in hell I would ever hurt her like that. I know what it feels to have your best friend kissing or holding hands with the boy you love in front of you. Does she really believe after all the history that she and I share... after all the years of friendship- that it was more like a family than friendship really- that I would do that to her? That I would put her in the same position she had put me just a year ago?! The girl I love, loves the boy I love and I chose to hurt that boy because the girl was the most important person in my life. The only constant thing growing up and the only thing that I considered family. I am so angry that she made me hurt him Hales! I'm so freaking angry because he is hurting and I did that to him. Every time I see him looking at me with those brooding eyes and silently asks me _why_, it kills me. And she did that to me! She made me choose and I... god it's a mess... everything is a mess..." She trailed off as she stood up to start pacing before she started crying.

"Brooke..." Haley was next to her a moment later.

"Don't Haley... I will be ok. Can we just go? I don't want to talk about it anymore and I lost my mood for shopping. It's five thirty already and we are out here since two. Let's go see the apartment. At one point, I will need to go to Rachel's and pack my things." She was emotionally exhausted.

"Yeah sure." The pregnant teen commented and walked back to the bench where their things were.

Karen was quiet all this time. Her heart was breaking for the girl in front of her. The abandonment issues she had from her parents were worse than she imagined. Then hearing her side of the story about the events that had her son so heartbroken was very enlightening yet so sad at the same time. She would give everything to take her pain or at least subdue it a little. So she did the only think she could do at the moment. She approached the young designer and hugged her tightly despite her protests.

"I love you Brooke." She said quietly and that was what the brunette needed to start crying quietly in the older woman's shoulder. They stayed like this for a while and in the end Haley joined them. At that Brooke had to laugh.

"You know, in a few months we won't be able to do that group hug thing!" She said with her voice raspier than usual laced with all the emotions that the moment brought on her.

"Nonsense! We will do it just differently. You will just have to hug us from behind, that's all." Karen said with a ghost of a smile when she took a step back with Haley and let go of the young designer.

"Um... can we... can we keep these things among us? I really don't want Luke and Peyton to know or even Nathan. It's just..." Brooke was looking everywhere but at the two women in front of her. Now she was embarrassed for opening up like that. That was so out of character for her and now she was confused about how she should act around them.

"Of course Brooke. Everything happens in shopping trips, stays in shopping trips." Haley chuckled with the altered saying and Karen followed quick after nodding, showing her agreement.

~ o ~

Karen parked in front of a new apartment building which was at a very good neighborhood of Tree Hill. The younger women were impressed. Brooke told Haley the last conversation with her dad on their way there. The young tutor was happy for her friend.

"Wow Brooke! This looks brand new! I can't wait to see what it looks like for the inside."

"Me neither. Let's grab some things and go see." She said and all of them took a few things from the trunk and followed Karen inside. The lobby was beautifully decorated and Brooke noticed that Karen pushed the seventh button on the elevator which happened to be the last one.

"Hum... Karen? Is it a..." She choked on her words.

"A penthouse? Yes it is. It's huge Brooke. When I mentioned to your dad that it may be too much he said that it would be incentive for you to study more along with the reward when you better your grades."

The two younger women didn't know what to say. The young designer was at a loss of words perhaps for the first time in her life. During the conversation with her dad, nothing he said made her believe that he would do something like that. She thought that it would be a regular two bedroom apartment. The ding of the elevator took her away from her thoughts. They stepped outside to the hall that led to the only door on the floor. Karen opened it for Brooke.

"Welcome home Brooke." She smiled and stepped aside to let the young brunette in.

What was described as a big living room with a small kitchen on the side was actually a huge living room which led to a relatively big terrace protected from the rain with aluminum and wood roof- with what looked to be very comfortable day beds and colorful terrace furniture. The kitchen was also big with top of the range appliances. On the left side was a small hall with the staircase that led to the upper floor and two doors. One was a bright and spacious bedroom and the other a big modern bathroom. When Brooke went upstairs she squealed like a five year old.

"Hales! Come up here!" She shouted to her friend. Karen just chuckled.

Haley laughed when she noticed Brooke. It had a permanent awe expression on her face. Currently, she was in the walk- in closet, the space of which was bigger than her current living room at the apartment she shared with Nathan. She decided to let the brunette admire it and she opened the door to the en- suite bathroom. Although it was smaller than the bathroom downstairs the luxury was evident. The toilet was hidden behind the door so the first thing someone notices upon entering was not the tub covered in light brown marble on the left of the room or the beautiful marble sink on top of white cupboards on the right. No, what draw one's attention was the built in shower at the far end wall- glass covering it from one side to the other- more than spacious enough for two people with a bench and a shampoo niche in each side. Her mind went to the gutter and thought of Nathan and her in that shower. Her breath hitched. _I'll blame the hormones_, she thought and smiled.

"Hey Brooke? When can Nathan and I house sit for you?" She asked laughing. She felt fer friend behind her and her low 'wow' when she saw the bathroom for the first time.

"Hales... I'll tell you what. When you house sit for me, I will lock this bathroom. I'm not gonna have two horny teenagers in _that_ shower!" She playfully shoved the pregnant woman lightly.

"Party pooper." She mumbled but the young designer heard her.

"Haley James Scott! I'm impressed! You have been corrupted!" She laughed hard this time as they left the bathroom behind them. They went to inspect the rest of the floor and they stopped abruptly.

"Holy crap!" They said in unison.

That room explained why the living room downstairs had no tv but only selves for books scattered around. Because in front of them was the entertainment room equipped with a home theater at the far end with empty selves for movies all over that wall and three big couches formed a semi circle in front of the screen. On the right corner of that wall was a small home bar with 4 stools. The other two things that completed the room were an octagonal poker table with eight chairs around it and a wooden case on top- when they opened it a few minutes later they found poker chips, dices and two decks- and a pool table with a cue stand at the corner of the wall.

"I think that this apartment is for a man." Haley whispered.

"May I remind you that dad picked it up?" Brooke replied at the same tone.

"Why are we whispering?" The pregnant brunette continued with the low voice.

"Um... I don't know." Brooke said in her regular tone and started walking around. After a while she warmed up at the idea of the room. "It may be a man's room but can you imagine all the movies we can see in that beauty?" She pointed to the home cinema as she sat down in one of the couches. "Oh god! Hales, you need to come and sit here. They are super comfortable!" She exclaimed enthousiastically. Haley went to the poker table and opened the case. She shook her head before joining the brunette on the couch.

"Pool, poker chips, a bar... I don't think we will ever pry Nathan and the boys out of your house once they see it!" She commented.

"I know! We have a bit over three months of school before we get our last vacations together before we scatter around the country for college. We have an empty house with all of the things you mentioned and a swimming pool 7 floors down. Do you think I will be left alone for the summer?" She joked.

"I doubt it!" Haley rested her head on her friend's shoulder.

"Tired?" Brooke asked alarmed.

"A bit. I was up early and I don't think we left a store we didn't go in at the mall!"

"You are right. Let's go then. I need Karen to drive me to the café so I can pick up my car and then I will go to Rachel's for my things. I need to have a talk with her too."

"How can you stand her?"

"Well, I understand where she comes from. We are not as different as you think Haley. I mean Rachel and I. No parents around and no one that really cares can do a lot of damage to a person. This is something that you will never understand, no matter how hard you try. You may have your own issues with your parents not being here in the most difficult period in your life, pregnant at your senior year in highschool- even though you are married- but they can justify it by saying that for seventeen years they stood by your side and did the best they could to give you the knowledge and the abilities you will need to come to the other side unscathed. I'm not saying that leaving was right but they were there for you in every step you took. Rachel and I didn't have anyone. And now, at least you have Karen for any questions regarding motherhood and a husband who would give everything up for you. Rachel has nothing." Brooke concluded. After a few seconds she heard her friend mumbling.

"She has you Brooke. The best friend a girl could ask for." The girl blushed a litle as she said it and the hazel eyed girl smiled.

"Not after what I am about to do tonight. I'm done having backstabbing friends. I don't care that Nick wasn't Lukas or that she is not Peyton. What she did was the same thing as Peyton and I'm done with that. Even if all the friends I will have is you and Nate. You are more than enough. Now let's go. We have a lot to do." She said and stood up taking Haley with her. She gave her a hug and didn't let go for a while.

"Thanks for today. I mean for coming with us shopping although you had a full shift and then for listening to me rumbling. I think I needed it."

"Not to worry Tigger. You do the same for me when I need it." She played it off.

They went downstairs for Karen but she was nowhere in the house. They saw the doors to the terrace open and the lone figure of the older woman- her shades on, lying in one of the day beds- with a soft drink on the table. They made their way towards her and they had the second 'holy crap' moment of the day. On the other side of the terrace, well hidden from the inside of the appartment, was an outdoor six seater jacuzzi. The whole terrace was decorated very beautiful with plants and outdoor furniture that made the place very relaxing.

"No! Why? Daddy... just why?! Aggh!" The brunette exclaimed suddenly and the two pregnant women looked at each other confused. They thought that Brooke would be ecstatic with that terrace. But then the young designer went on. "Ok tutor mom. Here's the deal. I will not go out shopping for clothes until after graduation. I will even desing my prom dress and not buy one. All the money I will save is yours. Cause you my friend will tutor me in every damn course I have! That thing over there deserves a couple of A's in my report card! Damn it dad! You are not playing fair!" Brooke said and approached the said thing. She sighed and looked back at Haley. "Deal?" she asked. And it was at that moment that the confused women bursted out laughing.

_End of flashback _

Yes, it deserves a couple of A's and I intent to have them. I won't disappoint my dad or let him regret the small fortune that this apartment costs monthly. I will try and study. How hard can it be? When we were leaving, Karen told me that she had gone grocery shopping that morning for me and that I had all I needed in the fridge. She even bought my favorite ice cream and stock the freezer with it! The woman is amazing beyond belief. Then another surprise was that every monday a crew would come and clean the place. Another gift from dad. I feel a little bad with all these things. He seems that he wants to try and be a dad with all the caring from afar things that he does. I wish that he meant what he said about slowly starting to build a relationship because I'm looking forward to our daily conversations. Tonight had picked up after the second ring and we had a really good talk. He seemed relaxed and willing to continue to talk and not for once made me feel that he had something more important to do. It was a nice change for once.

Tomorrow is Sunday. I hope it will be a good day because it will be the first one that I spend fully in my new apartment. But then it's more like a wishful thinking since tomorrow I will try and have that talk with Rachel. She wasn't there when I went to gather my things. I will give her one chance and one chance only. If she wants to blew it, it's her choice. At least I will know that I tried. I feel sad when I think that she won't want to be friends with me. Underneath that bitchy attitude I know that she cares and I know that I will miss her very much. Ok, enough negative thoughts! Whatever happens, I will deal with it tomorrow. For now I am gonna go to bed and have a good night's sleep. Tomorrow is another day. One day at a time...

**That's all for now.** I hope you liked it. I'm sorry for the mistakes that I'm sure you will find. I have no energy to try and correct them.

In order to understand more of the things in this chapter you need to know that I'm angry with the writers and what they did to Brooke in season 4. There is no way in hell that a person who said all those nice things in Naley's wedding at the maid of honor speech could say something about the dead mother of her best friend- even if the said friend is an ex best friend! I find it stupid.

Now, how I came up with this... blame the reruns. I am in the hospital for some days now and it has season 4 reruns so I was bored!

Thank you for your comments and your support. Tell me what you think about this too. Again I'm not promising another chapter, that's why it's on the 'complete' section of the filter. Be safe!


	3. Magic

**A/N: **I appreciate all the comments you left. Thank you for the well wishes too :D I feel a bit better but not 100%. As for Brooke and Chase you read my mind? We have to tutor Brooke right? He he...

Lucas' fans will be happy with this chapter but a fair warning. It's not the end and I have a lot of plans for Brooke in my head. If I find time to write them this isn't the end so... yeah, the conclusions are yours. Please tell me your opinion about it. I post it now as it is cause if I read it again I will change half the chapter. Anyway, feedback is always good but thanks for reading either way.

**Chapter 3**

I find myself thinking and rethinking my actions the last couple of years. When did it all go wrong? What would I do differently if I could go back in time. What would I change? My mind is blank so it comes up empty. I don't know what I would do differently and I don't know in which moment I would go back if I had a chance. Perhaps I could go to the moment that all started... the Rivercourt one on one game. I would warn Nathan that he will lose and that his big brother will make it to the team. Pff... he was so conceited back then that he wouldn't believe me... like me. Whoa! Back up a second! Conceited... how the heck had anyone put up with me and Nathan back then? We were so pretentious... yet people followed us around- and still do- as if we are _the_ people. How pathetic are we? And how even more pathetic that people don't get how phony we were... maybe still are. What's so great about popular kids? The captain cheerleader was a slut and the captain of the basketball team was a cocky asshole who thought was god's gift in women although he had a girlfriend. Stupid high school and its clichés!

I am mad and I'm not out of bed yet. Great. Another day started with me being mad. It happens a lot lately, especially after _her _confession. The mere thought of her angers me even more so I better get up and start my day. I will go for a run. Maybe some exercise will help me reduce my stress level and who knows, perhaps it can even bring a smile to my face. I missed yesterday's run and I was an emotional mess. I don't want to have a repeat performance! With that in mind I jump out of bed. I look at the clock, five thirty. Not bad time to start. I get ready pretty fast and go out.

Nearly forty minutes later and I'm soaked with sweat and my breath is irregular and heavy. On my routine 8 mile run, I would pass the Rivercourt on my way to Rachel's. My new apartment isn't too far away from the redhead's so my route is the same but as I approach the junction- left to the Rivercourt, right to a detour- I contemplate which way to take. To hell with it. I gave up enough for him to give up my route too. So I go left. As I pass along the way, I can see the Scott brothers with Skills shooting hoops. I avert my eyes and continue with my run. I hear Nathan's voice calling my name. I turn my head and I see him looking at me along with the others. I don't want to go over there so I give him the universal sign to call me- with my thumb to my ear and my pinky as a microphone. He gives the ball to his brother and comes running to my side keeping my pace. I look at him suspiciously but he brushes it off.

"I want to run with you." He states and then stops. "I mean if that's ok with you?" He asks a little late. I don't stop and as I continue running I turn my head to the side and shout at him so he can hear me.

"Then I suggest you move your ass Nate!" I hear him laugh and his heavy steps following me until we are side by side again.

We are silent for the next fifteen minutes or so until we reach my place. We are both soaked now. I stop and touch his arm to stop him for running any further since he doesn't know where I live now. I give him one of the two bottles of water that I have at my waist holders and we try to catch our breath for a couple of minutes while pacing around. I look at my Sportwatch for the times and I'm happy to see that they are a bit over seven minutes per mile. Not bad for a rookie runner. When I can talk I look up at my friend and smile.

"This is my new place." I tell him and point at the building behind me. "When you see it for the first time, I want Haley to be with us. How about you call her and tell her that you are here? Ask her to bring some clothes for you, you can shower upstairs. And then we can have breakfast. She can be the first person who cooks at my apartment. I have everything she needs."

"It's ten to seven. She will kick my ass if I don't let her sleep for at least an hour more! It's Sunday." He exlaimed.

"You are right. Look, there is a place down the road. It's called 'Runner's corner'. Let's go grab a smoothie and a protein bar. They are homemade. The guy who owns the place was a serious runner back in the day and the food is fresh and really healthy. I speak to him when I go there after my runs sometimes. Huge fun of basketball too. You will like him. After that, you call Haley. I don't want her to miss your reaction." I told him playfully. And it's true. He will not want to leave once we go in there and I want Haley to see it. So he agrees to have coffee with me and we start our way to the healthy bakery slash small café.

The place is small- five tables in all- and I'm happy that it's nearly empty so we have a place to sit. Mr. Sonders came out behind the bar and greeted us. He took our order and a few minutes later he came back with it. I introduced him to Nathan and they started talking basketball. I wasn't complaining. I was sitting there drinking my five berry smoothie and was looking out the window the people who were passing by. I don't know how much time had gone by but I somehow managed to come back to reality at the end of the conversation.

"You can come to our school game Friday at six. We are in the finals. If you don't find highschool basketball boring of course. My brother and I are the co- captains. The championship is ours this year!" Natnan smiled proudly at the older man.

"I would love to. Sometimes is good to take a break from the professional athletes. You know... to be reminded what the sport really is about and not all the multi million contracts that we have at the NBA." Mr Sonders replied gracefully.

"I agree with you. I hope you enjoy it." Nathan extended his hand for a handshake which the older man shook smiling.

"I'm sure I will. It was nice meeting you Nathan. My best wishes for the game if I don't see you by then."

"You too Mr. Sonders."

"Brooke, always a pleasure to have you here. Enjoy the rest of your staying." He said patting my shoulder.

"Thank you, we will." I replied and turned to Nathan whose eyes held a twinkling that wasn't there before.

"He is great B. And he knows his game too! Thank you for bringing me here." He sait sincerely to me.

"It's a pleasure Nate. I love the atmosphere here. Cosy and homey. And the scents from all the baked goodies are delicious! If Haley isn't cooking we can have breakfast here." I took a sip of my drink and looked at him. "So, why did you ditch Rivercourt to run with me? I saw that your brother wasn't very pleased with you."

"Well, I wanted to spend some time with you, even if it's running. And I want to talk. We have an hour or so for you to tell me anything you want or to talk about whatever. We are friends and it's time to act like it in everyday life, not only when one of us- mainly me- is in trouble. So, let's talk godmother!" He said smiling.

And so we did. We talked about all that's happening in my life. Yes everything that has been on my mind lately about my exes- friend and boyfriend. He is a guy and maybe he would give the other side of the coin so I can see things with more clarity. You never know. I even told him about my discussion with dad last night. He was happy when I called and we had a good talk. We didn't touch a tough subject. We talked mainly about the apartment and how I feel about it. I even told him that it deserves even better marks and I will do my best at school.

"Is the apartment _that_ good?" Nathan raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's even better Nate, trust me. You will need to promise your wife to be good if you want her to let you spend time there." I teased him.

"Now I'm intrigued." He frowned.

We talked a bit more. He told me his fears for the future, about being a dad in such young age and playing college basketball at the same time. He didn't think he would have time for everything if you added classed too. And then he was concerned about Haley. That without him being around it would feel like being a single mom to her and she had her school to consider too. And of course there was the fear that most first parents have... 'Will I be a good parent?' We talked and talked and it felt good to just unload the mind even if we didn't have a solution for each others problems, fears and dilemmas. When we checked the time it was after nine.

"Crap! I need to call Haley." He said and moved outside to make the call. He came back a few minutes later. "She woke up five minutes ago. She will have a shower and she will come over."

"Ok, that means another hour and I need some coffee. Want anything?" I ask as I stand up to go to the counter.

"Yeah, a coffee sounds good, thanks."

An hour later, Haley came into the bakery smiling. After hugs and kisses she decided she wanted to cook and not have breakfast out. So, I went to the counter and bought a few more baking goodies like croissant filled with cream- my favorites- different doughnuts, muffins and some other delights. I knew that in a few hours I would have a lot of people dropping by so I bought a lot. I thanked Mr. Sonders and we went on our way.

When I opened the door to my apartment I let Nathan in first. He only whistled while looking around until I pointed that he can open the french doors and go out to the terrace.

"Holy crap! Is this for real?" He exclaimed looking out and then back to me.

"It sure is." I say smilling.

"Well, I guess we found our party place for the summer. And I spotted a pool downstairs. Can we use that?" He asked excited.

"I don't know if we can use it for parties but we can certainly use it for a cool down if we are not many people and the heat is unbearable. How about I show you the rest of what this place has to offer?"

"You mean this isn't your favorite part?"

"Oh, it is. But I am sure it won't be yours. Come upstairs." I said and I shared a mischievous look with Haley before we went to the floor above.

His jaw dropped the moment he entered the entertainment room. He looked around and stopped in front of the poker table. He touched it almost reverently. He opened the case and gasped. His gaze moved around again before he moved to the bar at the corner and went inside. He caressed the counter for a moment.

"I have a plate for the tv over there." I told him slowly. He doesn't seem to get it. I guess his mind is still on the poker and the liquor. I am about to blow his mind. "That means every channel available... for movies, shows, cartoons, reality tv... sports..." I enunciate slowly the last word for him to catch up with what I said. He did as his head turned abruptly to me.

"Really?" He croaked. He cleared his throat embarrassed. "I mean really?" He tried to play it cool for a minute but he dropped it quickly. "Ok, seriously, can your dad adopt me? I will try for B's and A's too!" He exclaimed and Haley and I laughed.

"Ok, now that you saw my place I am gonna go have a shower. I can't wait to get out of these clothes. Nate you can use the bathroom downstairs. Your wife knows where it is, she will show you. Then use the room next to it for your things. I don't mind. Hales, the kitchen is your territory, I won't be much help. You can look around for the things. I don't know where they are being kept. I only know that the fridge is full and the cupboards have some stuff that I like. Use anything you want. See you guys in a bit." I said and went to my room to get ready.

Nearly half an hour later, I found the couple in the kitchen. Haley was cooking something and Nathan was drinking some juice sitting on a stool at the kitchen island. What? I told you this place was huge. How did my dad see _'...a small kitchen area on the side' _from the photos is beyond me because it is huge space. I sat down next to him and drank a sip of his juice.

"So, can we have people over and have some fun in the room upstairs?" He asked me tentatively.

Haley chuckled and I pretend to think about it. The look on his face is so hopeful that I don't have the heart to say no to him. But I have some things to do today and some rules.

"Yes, you can call your buddies and have fun up there but there are some rules. One, the music will be in decibels that will not have my neighbors calling the cops on me. It's not a party, just some friends lounging around. Two, _nobody_ uses my bathroom upstairs! I mean it. My bedroom and the en suite bathroom is off limits. If someone is in dire need to use the facilities, they can use the big one over there." I pointed to the one who he used earlier and he nodded. "Three, I provide the space someone else can bring the alcohol. I really am not in mood to go buy any today. And four, you clean after yourselves. I'm not gonna clean up the mess you will leave behind. That's it. Any arguments?" I say and he shakes his head 'no' keenly.

"What about the people that I can invite over?" He asked tentatively again.

"I don't want a party Nate. I really have some things to do and I'm not in the mood for a party."

"No, I mean... _who_ can I invite?" He emphasizes on who.

"Oh... eh yeah, I guess you can invite him. Just keep him up there cause I don't want to see him down here."

That moment Haley started to bring the food. She put a plate full of sliced tomatoes and another one with toast.

"I have a surprise for you Tigger." She said and went back to the counter where more food was waiting and came back with a plate full of mushrooms.

"I know you love them because you order them often enough at Karen's. I made a recipe that mom used to do for us when I was younger. Oh, and some yogurt sauce because they are very spicy." She left a bowl of a yellow sauce on the table and went back for more things.

"Oh! You will love this. She cooks them some times when she feels nostalgic but I can't appreciate them cause I'm not a big fan of mushrooms but I love the sauce. It has mustard on it. Delicious!" Nate said from next to me. He went to the fridge to fetch the juice and Haley came back with our eggs and bacon.

"Scrambled eggs with feta cheese for the Tigger. And fried eggs for me and my husband. Eat up. I am gonna grab the coffee and we are all set." She said and a few seconds later we were all sitting on the counter to eat brunch.

"Thanks Haley. I haven't eaten a home cooked meal since... forever! It looks great. Just a heads up if I start to pig myself out, It's not my fault!" I said and started eating. And indeed it was delicious.

We ate and talked until there was nothing left in all the plates that have been brought to the table. I was surprised cause when I saw what my pregnant friend had prepared I was sure it was too much food. I was well into my third cup of coffee when my phone alerted me of an incoming call. I saw it was Rachel and I picked it up. She wanted to know where was I the last couple of days and why my things weren't there anymore. I told her I would be by her house at some point today to explain and said my goodbyes. I was kinda nervous now. Haley didn't let me duel on it much. She dragged me outside with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Don't worry about the dishes. Nathan is good at cleaning the table. I've trained him well! Let's enjoy some sun and some quiet time while it lasts." She said and we lounged around.

"Do you have any plans for today?" I asked curiously.

"Not really. What did you have in mind?"

"Stay here. Let the guys have their fun upstairs and you stay here and relax. You had a tough week and you deserve a day doing nothing. I will go talk with Rach and I will come back. I need to finish my english assignment and read some things in philosophy so I will probably need some help. If you are interested that would be awesome!" I said smiling at her. She agreed and we started gossiping about everything and nothing. At some point Nathan joined us after finished cleaning. We laughed so much that my belly was hurting. When Nathan's phone started ringing, that was my cue to leave.

"Ok, I am gonna go for a while. _But_ whatever you do, you _don't_ do it in my bed or in my bathroom! Honestly Haley... I don't care how great you cook but _stay away from my bathroom_!" I state firmly and point a finger at her.

"What is she talking about baby?" Nathan was of course clueless.

"I have no idea honey." She smiled innocently.

"Right. And I'm the Pope! Now Nate, control your hormonal wife or you will never step foot in this place again." I tease but I give him a look that I mean business and I leave my place taking my car keys.

The drive to Rachel's is not even ten minutes and it's not enough time to make me bail. So, here I am, at the front door of a house I came to love trying to ease my nerves enough to talk to a girl I grew close to. Crap! I take a big breath and let it out slowly. I need to be firm and not budge an inch. Yeah, good luck me! I open the door and go inside.

"Hey slut!" She greets.

"Bitch." I reciprocate.

"Whore." 

"Wench."

"We can do that all day long. How have you been? Where have you been?" She rises from the bed she was lying on and gave me a hug.

"It's a long story really." I try to stall.

"I have time. Is everything ok?" See? That is the reason that I don't want to do what am I about to do. "Or have you met someone? Bitch! You have, haven't you? When am I meeting him? Tell me everything!" And that is the reason that I come back to my senses.

"Actually I haven't met anyone. I broke it off with Nick on Friday like you wanted. As for my things... they are in my new apartment and that is the long story I told you about. Nathan needed some info my dad had, so I called him and we started talking for a while. That was on Friday morning. Friday night, he talked to Karen and she told him about my staying over. Daddy rented another place for me and yesterday Karen, Haley and me went shopping for some essentials. It's very cool place. You will like it. Modern furniture and design and top floor."

"That's great! Why didn't you say something? I could have come with you."

"Yeah, right! Haley was there and she is pregnant. I don't need her blood pressure to be sky high!"

"Whatever. She is a little minx that doesn't know how to keep her mouth and legs shut!"

I laughed hard on that one.

"That's rich coming from you! But anyway, your relationship with Haley isn't what I'm here to talk about." I start to get nervous. I can feel my pulse rising.

"What is it?" She is curious.

"Well, I will be blunt. Your stunt with Nick. You did exactly what Peyton did and I refuse to have another friend like her." She tried to talk but I cut her. "Don't bother denying it. I may not have been there but I know you. I know you are the one who went after him. And frankly I don't care. You want him? He is all yours. It's not like I have feelings for him. It's the principle that matters. I had one backstabbing bitch for a best friend. I don't need another one. You want to be that person? Fine by me, but away from me. I'm done with games and stupid things. And I'm done caring for people who don't care for me. You and I went off on the wrong foot but along the way we turned a one eighty! I care about you and if I'm not mistaken we went through some really shitty stuff together. I was there for you and you certainly were there for me. But I don't have any regrets when I say this to you. You clean your act or you and I are done and we can go back to the way things were in the beginning. It's your choice."

"But all that for an asshole you don't even care about?" She asks and I start to get mad.

"No, all that for something stupid that _you_ did! I don't care about the said asshole. For all I know he had a dozen of women since Friday morning! I don't care! What I do care about is that another one of my supposedly friends hit on my boy! Feelings for the boy have nothing to do with it! So, I came here to tell you in person that you need to think what kind of a relationship you want to have with me. I'm tired of people stepping on me all the time and get away with it. I'm done. You want to be my friend? Fine, I want to be friends too but not like this. You want to be strangers? I can do that too. I'm not gonna force you to like me or not fuck with me, so you can choose the kind of relationship you want us to have. But make no mistake. The days of Brooke forgiving everyone for everything are over and your stunt on Friday will be the last one that will go on without me retaliating in some way. So, think about what you want and let me know tomorrow." I say and sigh. I look at her. Her face is a mask and I can't read her but that's ok. I don't need to. I can see that what I said made an impact and she will think about it.

"I won't take any more of your time. I have some thinks to take care of and I need to go. Have a nice afternoon Rach. I will see you tomorrow at school." I say and I am nearly to the door when I remember something important and turn back to face her again. "In case I don't get a chance to tell you this or I haven't already said it, thank you for being there for me when I had no one to turn to. Being there in person and putting a roof over my head is something I won't forget. So, thank you." I said sincerely and I gave her a small smile before I step outside.

I don't want to go back to my apartment and plaster a smile on my face. So I take my car and go for a ride to clear my head. Losing the redhead from my small list of friends is something that bothers me... a lot. Not because I don't have many real friends. Not really. The point is that I love her. What? I do! She may be a bitch but guess what? So am I. I love that I have one person that I can relate with. We are only friends for a couple of months but I don't want to lose her. I was there when she had no one after Naley's wedding and equally she was there for me too. We had each other and we bonded. I start to regret what I said to her. She probably was right. All that over someone I hadn't had feelings for? But then again feelings or not she pulled a Peyton on me and it's the third time something like this happens. Damn it! Am I a magnet for these things or what! Maybe I pissed Aphrodite off and now she is punishing me. Pff... what does she have to get pissed with me? It's not like she slept with less people! She may be a goddess but I am Brooke Davis damn it!

I park my car and go up to my place. I want something alcoholic right about now but I know that I am too angry with everything to start drinking. Juice it is then. I open the door and my sore mood gets even worse. I came face to face with the blonde couple. Great, just what I need! Are we high enough to throw them out the window and survive so they can suffer some serious injuries? Nah, I don't think so.

"Brooke!" They say in unison as if they didn't expect me to be there. I look at Haley then at Nathan questionably. Did he invite Peyton too? I doubt it after the conversation we had this morning. So, he invited Lucas and she invited herself since he is a wuss to say no to her. Just my luck!

"Hey Brooke, how did it go?" Haley tries to defuse the situation.

"Not good. I guess I will find out tomorrow." I reply smiling tightly at her and open the fridge for any kind of liquid other than water. My eyes fell on all the bottles of juice and I started thinking what the best combination for a cool drink would be. In the end I took out the pineapple and the blackberry. I put some ice in a glass and filled it one third with blackberry juice and the rest with pineapple. I took a sip. Not bad!

"Who else is coming?" I asked Nathan.

"Tim and Brandon will be a while. They are bringing the alcohol. Skills, Mouth, Fergie and Junk are on their way."

"Ok, I'm gonna go to my room for a while. I will come and greet the newcomers later." I say and with my juice I start my way up. I close the door behind me and I exhale. A day with her... To hell with it. I don't care. I go to my closet and change in gray sweatpants and a white tee. What? Don't judge! If I want to be comfortable, while I am in _my_ space having _to study_, I will! I take my half finished english assignment from my backpack and spread out on my bed to try and finish it. I should be happy that it's not calculus. How am I suppose to study for it is beyond me. But I will worry tomorrow for math. Today is english and philosophy. I'm well on my way when some time later I hear a knock on the door and Haley's head makes an appearance.

"Hey Tigger. What are you doing?"

"Trying to finish english. Why? How long have I been up here?"

"Forty five minutes. The guys are all here and start to settle down. Apparently, Fergie and Junk are gonna play some game with the console they brought and the others are gonna try their luck in poker."

"Ok. I just need to wrap up here and reread it to see what I wrote. Then you can take a look and tell me what you think. Give me fifteen minutes ok?"

"Take your time. Are you ok B? I mean with Peyton being here and all."

"I'm not. But it's not like I can ask her to leave right?" I say and I'm sad that it came to that point that I don't even want to see her.

"Brooke, it's your apartment. You should do whatever you want and you are entitled to feel comfortable here."

"I know, but I can't do it Hales. I mean if she doesn't understand it on her own what am I suppose to say to her? It's not like I didn't make it clear that I don't want to talk to her."

"In her defence- and no, I'm not taking sides here- she didn't know that it was your place. She happened to be with Luke when Nathan called and she tagged along."

"Hmm... I'm gonna guess here and say that you did inform her that it's my place when I came up here right?" I see her nod. "I rest my case." I smile sadly.

"Ok, I will see you downstairs later." She says and I nod. I go back to my homework. For the next twenty minutes or so I try to find a suitable ending and when I do, I read it over. I am happy with the results, so I take my philosophy notes and book and I get out of the room. I go to the guys. The music is on but it's not at full blast. I'm actually impressed that it's relatively low. I enter the room and I see six of them around the poker table and two in front of the screen.

"Brooke! This place is awesome!" Mouth shouts when he sees me. I smile at him.

"I know right? You decided on poker first? Hmm... have a good game gentlemen. Nate, remember the rules buddy?" I ask looking at him.

"Of course. Don't worry about it."

"Good. See you all later." I leave without looking at Lucas once. I can't. He infuriates me so much and yet I want to kiss the hell out of him every time I see him. I concentrate on my homework instead and I go outside where Haley and Peyton are. I give my english assignment to my pregnant friend without talking and I start reading about dead people and the stupid things that came up with while they had too much time for themselves or while they were high. What? Don't tell me that you understand all the things that the philosophers came up with! Well, if you do you are a genius. I don't and it's my right not to like them. A few minutes later Haley interrupts my thoughts.

"Well Tigger, that was great. You have some spelling mistakes but I think overall, this is an A assignment! Actually I'm impressed!" She exclaims incredulously. I would be insulted but I don't really blame her. I never gave the impression that I was good at these kind of things. All I ever talked about was cheerleading and fashion. Ok, sex and boys too- happy now?

"Thanks. I'm not too concerned about English. If I put an effort there, I know that I can make it. But calculus... Nah... Have you given it a thought about who will tutor me?" I asked curious.

"You mean that B. Davis will be tutoring by someone in a subject?" Peyton said smirking and both Haley and I turn to look at her. I know that it meant as a joke but that doesn't mean that I am not mad that she is talking to me. And cracking jokes? Really? I mean... aagh! I take a deep breath to calm down.

"Yeah, well dad made sure that I don't live on the streets and rented this awesome place for me. The least I can do to give something back is have better grades." I say quietly and stand up. "I want some water. You want anything?" I ask mainly Haley but I look at the blond too.

"How about some of those things your bought from the bakery?" The pregnant girl asks hopefully and I laugh.

"Sure thing. You want some milk too?"

"Yes please. Yummy!" We all laughed at her.

"What about you?" I ask and turn to the blonde.

"What do you have to drink?" She asks now tentatively.

"Practically every juice available- I went a bit overboard yesterday while shopping- flavored water, sodas... Scratch that! Practically every non alcoholic thing I could find in the grocery store. If you want some alcohol, you can ask the guys what they brought over." I say and move inside to go to the kitchen when I hear a faint 'Can you grab me a soda please?' coming from her.

The next few hours were awkward. It was actually so awkward that I ended up reading all the five chapters that covered the subject of ethics in my philosophy course. Twice. And I asked Haley some questions too. That means that I _really_ paid attention to what I was reading... Kill me now! I am kind of hungry and I look over to the other two to see what they are up to. They are both asleep. I take a closer look at both of them. Haley is in much better shape than on Friday. Gone are the black circles under her eyes and the worried expression she carried around. I'm happy that I helped with that. She is too young to be a mother and has all the stress in the world about it, she doesn't need the added 'bonus' of money to stress about. I turn to the blond. The worry lines and the black circles are still there and my heart breaks. Ten years of friendship are hard to be erased no matter what she did or how hurt I am, so I try to think of something to do that will help her but I really don't know what. I sigh. All she needed was my boyfriend. I gave him to her. I don't have anything else. I go inside and come out with two blankets to cover them. It's mid March and still a bit chilly to sleep outside. I go back inside in search of something to eat and then I remember that the guys are still upstairs. I go up there to see if anyone else is hungry.

"Hey, sorry for the interruption. Is anyone hungry?" I ask looking around. A variation of 'yes' reach my ears and I smile. "Pizza?" I ask again knowing the answer and they don't disappoint when they all grin at me. "Pepperoni ok for topping?" They give me the thumbs up and I look at Lucas and he tries to speak but I simply nod. I know that he doesn't want pepperoni in his and nor do I on mine. I go downstairs to place the order. Five double extra large pizzas, four 'Pepperoni' and one 'Four cheese with mushrooms and tomatoes'.

When I ordered pizza for the first time at the beginning of my relationship with Lucas, we were both surprised to find out that we had the same favorite topping. It took me a while to convince him that I had no idea or that I hadn't talked to Haley about it and it was one of those things. I told him to talk to Mark- the guy who owns the local pizzeria- the next time he orders. After all, half the nights of the week I had pizza growing up and he knew my orders. When he was convinced the sex that followed was phenomenal! I have no idea why he was so enthusiastic about it. Guys are weird like that! Crap! I need to stop thinking about sex with him! I go outside to read some more until the food gets here.

Fifty minutes later I was saying goodbye to the delivery boy. He was cute with a smile to die for. I take one pepperoni pizza and place it on the table for the two sleeping beauties outside. Then I grub the others and slowly go up again. I struggle with the ginormous size of boxes that holds the twenty inch pizzas. When they see me entering, they stop what they are doing and I swear to you, I saw some saliva... all kidding aside! I leave the boxes to the bar and I go back in the kitchen to fetch the kitchen roll. I yell for Haley to wake up and that there is pizza waiting for her if she does. I go back upstairs and give the roll to Mouth to pass it around. I sit on a chair next to Lucas and lick my lips.

"I'm so hungry right now, I can eat a horse!" I say taking a slice and start to munch happily.

They laugh at me but I know that secretly they agree with me. They came here around one and it's seven now. We talk and laugh and most importantly eat. Some time during our feast the girls came up bringing their own pizza. I look at the box and I realize that I ate four slices. I have two more left but I don't think I can eat them. Lucas has already eaten his share and eyes my remaining slices salivating. I scowl at him and he backs up. I then snort and roll my eyes.

"You can have them." I say to him and he sends me a beaming smile as he starts eating. "If someone sees you they will think you haven't eaten in months!" I comment smiling softly.

"Hey, it's pizza we are talking about. You eat until you drop!" He said after swallowing. I shake my head and go to wash my hands. From the corner of my eyes I can see Peyton give us suspicious looks. She can go 'Brooke' herself for all I care! By the time I come back, I see that most of the boys are downstairs. I laugh at that.

"They seriously listened and went downstairs? How did you manage that Nate?" I ask still chuckling. I go to the fridge in the bar to grab a beer for him and another one for me. Peyton, Lucas, Fergie and Junk still have their bottles half full next to them.

"Well, I told them that if they want to never come up here again, they can use your bathroom. It's amazing what they will do to have another gathering like today!" He smiles at me.

"Yes, I can imagine." I say dryly. I give him a bottle and go to the stairs.

"Mouth, Brandon... is anyone there?" I shout and Mouth's head appears instantly. "When you come up grab a bottle of water and an orange juice from the fridge ok? It's for Haley." I ask and he nods.

We talk and have some fun drinking but we leave the boys to continue their games after a while. The girls go downstairs while I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I walk a few steps in when I hear the door to my room open again and Lucas entering.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask curiously. He doesn't answer me. He pushes me inside the bathroom while he takes my lips hostages between his. I moan and he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue in my mouth and start playing with mine. I automatically lock my hands behind his neck and I can feel his roaming down to my butt. He squeezes me once and then pushes me up to the counter next to the sink. I bring my legs around his waist and press him to me. Our lower halves collide and I can feel his erection. We both moan and his hands start wondering everywhere, from my thighs all the way up to my breasts. He keeps moving his hips onto me and the friction is killing me. I want him so badly! He bites my lower lip while one hand finds its way to my nipple under my tee and the other one pulls lightly on my hair.

"Luke..." I hiss dropping my head back. He doesn't stop. His lips travel to my ear to play and bite my earlobe. When I moan again I can feel his smile. His hand- the one that played with my nipple the whole time- travels south and without hesitation finds my wet folds. I hear him releasing a guttural moan when he realizes how wet I am.

"God, you are so wet baby!" He says and starts biting down my neck. He finds my clit and starts circling it hard and fast. I moan a bit loud and the next second his lips are on mine again and I kiss him fervently while my hands find his butt and squeeze. His fingers stop for just a second before I feel two of them inside me. I want to scream in pleasure but I hold it. I know that with all the people here we can't be heard. He starts to move in a quick pace and I match it with my hips. When he is sure that I won't bring all our friends in here, his lips leave a trail down to my neck and his pace gets faster.

"Baby... more..." My head is thrown back and my hips trying to follow him. He suddenly stops. He removes his hand gently from inside of me, brings it to his lips and then moans. All the time his eyes bore into mine. His azure gaze unravels me like nothing else before. He licks his hand clean and then brings it down to his jeans starting to open the buttons. He stops again.

"Tell me that we can." He says sternly but I know that it's a plea.

"I'm on the pill, yes." I reply lustfully. Something pissed him off though cause nothing is pleading on him anymore. Not his gaze, not his pose, not anything. Instead he brings me closer and his tongue demands entrance in my mouth in the blink of an eye. His kiss is hard and breathtaking. Before I get used to it he stops and stares at me.

"Tell me that we can." He enunciates every word slowly. And then it clicks in me. My hand goes up and caress his face. His brow... his cheek... his lips.

"I want you Luke." That's all it takes. In a few seconds he has undone his buttons and removed completely my pants and panties before he entered me. We both moan this time. I have my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and we stay like this for a few seconds. It's heaven on earth. And then he starts moving. Slow gets out the window pretty quickly and his moves gets faster and harder with every thrust. I can't hold on much longer and he somehow knows it.

"Let go Pretty Girl... let go baby! I'm right there with you." He encourage me as his hand finds a nipple and his lips are on mine again. And that's all it takes. My release is powerful and the after shocks send him overboard too. He moans and my mouth swallows the noise. We pant and our foreheads connects until we come down from our high. We don't move for a few precious moments. We are one and I wish we could stay like this forever but I know that in a while the guilt will set in and the moment will be gone. So, for now, I enjoy having him in my arms for a few more seconds.

When he removes himself, I whimper. He envelops me in his arms and kisses my brow... my nose... my lips. We kiss lightly.

"I love you." He says out of nowhere. I don't want to respond. I don't want to say it back. It will complicate things so much more than already are and this will end in disaster but I can't hold it back anymore. Not in a moment like this one.

"As I love you." I reply softly and kiss his temple while caressing his neck. I give him one last kiss on the lips and I push him lightly. I laugh. He is still hard and I have nothing on and I want to cry at the same time. I don't of course. I jump down on the floor and bite my lip while looking at him as he tries to smarten himself up again.

"Too bad we can't go for round two." I say without thinking. Crap! Just shut up Brooke! Close your mouth already! Shit! He looks up at me and I busy myself with my clothes. I put on my panties and I feel his hands on my waist from behind. I can feel him on my lower back and he knows what he is doing because he starts kissing and playfully biting my neck.

"Broody... you need to stop. My resolve isn't too strong and... oh god..." He bites my spot and I need to hold on to every ounce of will power in me to not have my way with him right now. "Broody!" I say sternly and he chuckles.

"Ok, ok! You can't blame me for trying." He says and turns me over. He kisses me so hard, I think I forgot my name for a moment there, and then he is gone.

I want to cry. What the hell got into me? On second thought... don't answer that question! No time for thinking right now. I put my pants on and clean the counter. Hell, every time I will come into the bathroom I will have our intercourse in mind. Great! Just great! I'm such an idiot! He won't let it go now and I have no idea what to tell him. I don't want to be with him... well I do but... It's so complicated that I feel like a character in _Days of our Lives_! I need to go back downstairs because Haley will come up and that isn't good. I splash some water to my face and leave my room. Let's hope that nobody will pay attention to my mood.

A couple of hours later, the guys are wrapping up and it's funny to see Tim and Brandon trying to help the others cause they are wasted and trip on their own feet. I make Skills and Mouth promise me that they will make sure they won't drive and that they will go home safely. They agree and are out of the door. The rest of them are ok and clean up the place pretty quickly. Junk and Fergie say goodbye first and ask if they can come again. I give them an open invitation to a guy's night as long as they clear it up with Nathan. They hug me before they disappear out the door. Next was the blonde duo. I really don't want to think about them as a couple after what happened earlier. What? I know they are not together but it's easier to sleep if I think of them as a couple if you consider that I broke up with Lucas because of Peyton. Oh shut up! You know what I mean!

"I better get this one home. If I'm lucky she won't throw up in my car." Lucas said referring to my ex best friend. I kinda forgot to mention that after I came back I found her and Haley outside, snuggled under the blankets and the blonde drinking vodka while the pregnant girl continued with her orange juice. Suffice to say that two hours later she had passed out and now Lucas was helping her out of the door. He said goodbye having an apologetic look on his face. I had too many apologies from him to choose from to count. And just like that everything we shared earlier was negated.

"Are you ok Tigger? You seem off somehow." Haley asked me.

"Yeah. Just tired. Kind of emotional day today." I say and I'm not lying, it's the truth. "So, are you ok to drive? You aren't tired, are you? Because if you are, there is a perfect king size bed in there with both your names on it." I say and point at the guest bedroom behind us.

"No, I'm fine. You are worse than Nathan some times you know?" She laughs.

"It's because we care so suck it up!" I smile and hug her as I see Nathan coming towards us with his backpack in hand.

"Ready to go baby?" He asks and gives Haley a soft kiss.

"Sure am. Let's go." She makes her way to the door and Nathan turns to me.

"Thank you for today B. Your place is awesome. We had a great time and I promise you everything is in their place upstairs and the bathroom over there is clean and tidy as if it has never been used before. I hope we weren't too bad." He said and envelops me in a bear hug.

"It's ok Nathan. It wasn't all bad today. I actually did a lot of homework. And I ate like a pig, so I can't complain really!" I say and we laugh.

We said our good nights and they were on their way. I close the door behind me and search for my keys to lock up but I can't find them. My gaze fell on my phone and I call my dad instead. We talk for about forty minutes. He had the audacity to laugh when I told him that I spent my afternoon reading about _Ethics_. I was offended and when I told him that, he laughed even harder. I sulked like a baby. We hurried my goodbye after that. He is a meany sometimes! I go outside and bring the glasses we used in the kitchen to wash them. I'm in my own world when I feel two hands around my waist. I jump and I would have screamed if my attacker hadn't spun me around and covered my mouth with his. When the familiar lips registered with my brain I reciprocated. Then a thought occurred to me and pushed him back.

"Luke! What are you doing here? How did you get in?" I ask confused.

"Well, I left Peyton in my room- she is dead to the world- and here I am." He said nonchalantly. My keys are in his hand. He is devious, I'm telling you!

"Baby! Your mom is pregnant! You can't do that to her! Call her and let her know that you are here. Luke, what were you thinking? This baby is very important we can't have her stressed!" I repremant and he laughs. He actually think this is funny?!

"Calm down baby. I must say it's very endearing that you care so much about my little simbling and my mom but I already told her and she agreed to let me stay." He sees my surprised look and continues. "Of course she mentions something about a guest bedroom..." He trails off as his face start its descent on my neck. I bite my lip to suppress the moan that wants to escapes.

"But..." He cuts me off putting a finger on my lips.

"No more talking Brooke. I love you, you love me end of discussion." He says firmly. Holy crap! He is so hot when he takes control like that! He starts kissing me passionately and I have no control to stop it, nor the will. I'm crazy for him and for one night everything and everyone can go to hell. I can't think anything but him right now.

It's a very slow ascension to my room. Clothes are scattered everywhere and we try to brace our bodies in every wall surface. We manage to fall a couple of times on the stairs and spend a few moments making out there. When we finally make it to my bed we are naked and ready for round two. Or is it number one because he left and came back? Pff... who's counting? I'm happy that after so long I can feel his naked body on mine again. I missed him so much. The feel of belonging engulfs me when he enters me and tears begin to fall from my eyes as my hips rise up to meet him. He notices of course and doesn't move.

"Baby, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asks panicking and tries to move out but I stop him wrapping my legs around him and locking him in place. He kisses my tears away and when I feel calm enough to talk I open my eyes and look at him.

"I missed you. I missed you so much Broody... you have no idea." I whisper caressing his face.

"Oh Pretty Girl! I missed you too! Every miserable day!" He said and I can see the unshed tears in his eyes. He leans in and kisses me slow and steady with fire. We start moving together and if I have one word to describe what I feel it will be magic. I now understand what magic is. There is no way that this feeling can be created by two people. No way! It's like coming home one long and tiring day at work and your other half cradles you in their arms. It's like coming home one cold day to find the fireplace on and a warm meal awaiting you with a glass of wine and a smile on your other half's face. It's being content and feeling safe. I'm so close to my peak and I don't want it to end. As if reading my mind, he slows down his movements until he stops completely. He stares at me and I bite my bottom lip and smile up at him. He moans.

"Those dimples of yours and your smile will be the death of me." He said in a raspy voice from the emotions. I kiss his nose and lean my head to his forehead. "Brooke, I don't want this feeling to end. Make it last baby. Please..." He pleads with me and our connection is there. Stronger than ever.

"I don't want it to end either Broody." I say to him as we start moving again. And for a long time after that we do just that. We make love over and over and stop right before one of us or both reach our climax. Time doesn't matter. The world doesn't matter. Nothing matters. Just him and I in this moment. Together. And when we can't take it any more, we reach our high together gazing into each others eyes, not once faltering. In this very moment, I can see his soul filled with love as I am sure he can see mine. Now I understand every poem and every love story I've ever read and ever seen. Because every one of them were written for moments like this. For moments were thoughts were not around and all the speaking was being made by two hearts coming together. Because that was beyond physical and I doubt that I will ever feel something like that again.

As I close my eyes and bury myself in his arms, he covers us both with the duvet. And as we move around until we find the perfect spot with him spooning me, I'm inundated with the same feeling again. I take his hand and intertwined our fingers before I brought them right under my chin while he kisses my bare shoulder. As I said before, one day at a time. I will let tomorrow concerns itself to oblivion. For tonight, I'm gonna bask to the best feeling ever. Magic...


End file.
